Invisible
by EphemeralSakura
Summary: SasuSaku High School AU - Sakura is a lonely girls who wants to get through high school as fast as possible. Her plan was working perfectly until the day she becomes Uchiha Sasuke's biology tutor. What awaits for them during their last years in Konoha High?
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

There are moments in life when people just want to disappear and become irrelevant to the world. The lonely hearts want to lock themselves inside and want the marks of the past just to disappear along with the whole time itself. They don't want to be seen. They don't want to be heard. They don't want to be touched. But life, as the tricker it is, won't simply let them alone. Life won't let them become invisible.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Once all hopes are lost and all the dreams have turned into nightmares, some people simply walk away. They're tired of suffering because of the others. They fear their past returning and repeating itself once again, so they simply give up and try to isolate themselves until the end. It works perfectly, indeed. Or that was what that young girl believed.

If I were to say she was a normal high school girl, who was enjoying her last year with all her friends, I would be lying. Her differences started with the color of her hair. It was pink. A natural bubblegum pink, which was long enough to cover her neck and to tickle her shoulders. It wasn't something that was easily ignored by the crowd, but, just like any innovation, it became normal for her classmates after some years. In fact, her lack of words also became normal for them. So normal that none of them realized when she decided to shut herself and close her eyes to the ones around her.

And what was her name, you ask. Her name was Sakura Haruno. Such a beautiful name for such a mysteriously quiet girl like her. Always seen alone, with her head down and with the earphones in a considerably loud volume during the break between the classes, which she liked to spend in her chair. Rare were the times when she would stand up and go to the cafeteria to feed her own body. It was all perfect for her. She didn't bother anyone and no one came to interrupt her daily ritual. In her mind, she just had to keep up with that style until the graduation. After that, she would go to a college and focus her mind in what she believed would be the best for her. It was all a matter of eleven months and twenty three days- counting weekends and holidays- until the so expected day arrived. Barely she knew that her life would turn upside down after a simple and ordinary sunny day in Konoha High.

Sakura didn't understand when the principal called her name that morning. She hadn't done anything wrong, in fact, she hadn't done anything. How could she? The pink haired girl hadn't joined any extracurricular club nor had stayed after classes to study in a long time. Sakura would simply go to school in the morning and go home as soon as the last class finished, and, doing so, she was the second best of her class. Her own study routine seemed to be working really well for her. Still, she couldn't understand why on earth she was being called.

After the girl gave up on trying to figure out the reason, she decided to do as she was told. Sakura, with her hands hidden in her pockets and a not so excited face, walked into the principal's office and waited for the old man to start talking. He was a really serious man and he cared a lot about his student's grades. He wanted the best for all of them, and he would do anything to help. The principal was an admirable man, and he knew the true potential of that girl. There was no way he would let her waste it like that.

"Sakura Haruno, why didn't you join the academic club? I'm sure they would love to have a brain such as yours by their side, specially for the inter-school competitions. Your tests show really good scores, specially in biology. What do you think?"

" I'm sorry principle Sarutobi, but I'm not really into this things... Group activities aren't my forte. They will be fine without me."

" I see Mrs. Haruno... But I'm sure you understand that I can't simply let you isolate yourself for another year. It's your last year and your last chance to make some memories with your classmates. Don't you think it's already time for you to have some friends again? It's already been two years since that day..."

Her calm and stoic expression suddenly changed when she heard his words. Sakura normally wouldn't exceed herself in front of the others, but she couldn't simply accept someone talking about her past, something she wanted to forget by any costs.

Her brows arced and she threw a serious glare at the man standing in front of her. Maybe he knew he shouldn't have mentioned her past. Maybe he regretted his words, but it was already too late to take them back.

" I'm not joining the academics nor any other club, and you can't make me do this. Do you need any other thing from me, principal?"

" actually no, but-"

" then I should go back to my classroom... Thank you for your concern but I know what I am doing..."

With all her teenager audacity exhaling from her intense green eyes, Sakura started to exit the principal's office. Her hidden hands were clenched in fists and she would probably have to discharge her anger into something. Just the mention of her past was enough to make that calm girl lose her head. She definitely hadn't moved on yet.

As he watched one of his best students walking away like that, the principal found himself with no other option than using his plan B, for the lowest it could be.

" wait, Mrs. Haruno!"

" what?"

" you give me no choice... I tried to give you a chance of moving on and returning to your old self alone, but I can't stand here and watch as your past destroys what's left from you..."

" with all respect, principal, but you have nothing to do with this... There is nothing you can do."

" yes there is. From now on, I, as the school's principal, am assigning you to the young tutors program."

" what did you say? Y-You can't do this-"

" you will start tomorrow and you will teach our best student some biology. His name is Uchih-"

" you can't do this to me! This is not fair! I haven't done anything wrong to deserve this! Why can't you just leave me alone like everybody else?"

"... It's already decided, Mrs. Haruno. I wish you good luck. And I know I'm doing the right thing. At least you can help him with the only thing he's having some problems with."

The man had driven her to her limit. Sakura was clenching her teeth and, were the principal a young man, he would have suffered from her fists when he signed that paper with her name. When he gave it to his secretary, the pinkette simply stepped out of his office before she did something she would regret.

Sakura exited the office without looking to the way she was heading to. Her head was a mess and she just couldn't stop thinking about ripping that stupid paper he had signed. Why did he have to be so annoying? Why did he have to interfere in her perfect life? Sakura couldn't understand the reason. She didn't even know who was the one she needed to help. So what better way of meeting each other than a quick meeting at the hallway?

During her murderous rage, the pink haired girl didn't pay attention at the one who was about to turn the corner of that hallway. It took them just some seconds to finally look at each other's faces for the first time and for the girl to be held by his strong arms that prevented her from falling on the ground.

" pay attention to where you're going, pinky."

" take your hands off of me! You weren't paying attention either!"

"Hn, a feisty girl, huh? Can I at least know your name?"

" go to hell, you jerk. I'm not in the mood for this..."

" hn, whatever... I have no time to waste with you, I need to go and meet my new tutor."

When the 't' word was said, Sakura couldn't help but feeling a strange sensation running down her spine. There was no way he would be the one she would have to spend her afternoons with. She couldn't meet someone in such a cliche way. But she did.

" no... Don't tell me you are the one who needs help with biology..."

She hoped for a 'no'. She hoped for him to say she was crazy. She prayed not to be him. But nothing worked.

" yes... How did you know it?"

" oh crap... Why does it have to be me!?"

" what are you talking about, pinky?"

" I am your tutor!"

" what!? No way... It's impossible... You're not Sak-"

" Sakura Haruno, your biology tutor..."

" damn it... This can't be true..."

" unfortunately it is... We start tomorrow, so don't be late."

With her palm resting on her forehead in disbelief, the girl started to walk away. She needed to go home. She wanted to go to bed. What else could go wrong?

" hey, Sakura!"

" huh?"

" I'm Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke..."

And so their paths had finally crossed. She just wanted it to be over, but he knew somehow that their study hours would be interesting. He just had that feeling as he watched, with a smirk playing on his lips, as the girl walked away. It would be a long year for both of them.

 ** _End of the Chapter_**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

And the smallest things are the ones that determine wether we should trust someone or not. A simple promise that should be kept or just a daily compliment are the biggest proofs of loyalty a person could ever have. Don't forget about it.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
The view of an almost empty classroom was not something really common to be seen in Konoha High, specially after the implementation of the newest study program in the afternoons. The whole place seemed to be trapped in a different universe due to the noise coming from the other students around the school building. It could all be heard by the stoic boy that was sitting alone with his biology books near a huge window that provided him the perfect vision of the cheerleaders training with their short skirts and fluffy pompons. Being forgotten by his pink haired tutor wasn't that bad after all, still, Uchiha Sasuke had never been left waiting by any girl in his short life. There was no way he would let her go away with that crime.

" that bastard... Who does she think she is to leave me waiting?... Hn, I'm gonna get you tomorrow, pinky..."

After waiting for some more minutes, the Uchiha decided to go home. It was clear she wouldn't show up. It was clear that she wouldn't cross that door, apologizing for being late. Damn, she had even ordered him to show up early. Sakura Haruno would definitely have to deal with the grumpy Uchiha in the next morning since he didn't have her number. He would get his revenge and those were the only thoughts that were trapped in his head during his merry way home.

As soon as Sasuke arrived at his house, he was greeted by his mother, Mikoto- who was preparing the dinner- and by his father, Fugaku- who was keeping her some company while he read the newspaper. Both of them seemed to be really happy. She was a delicate woman with an angelical smile on her face. He was a centered man with a strong personality. Their sons had definitely inherited it from him, but, the matriarch was, doubtlessly, the source of the so famous beauty of her two sons.

" Welcome home, Sasuke."

" hello, honey!"

" hey mom, hey dad."

" how was the biology study?"

" hn, she didn't show up! That idiot is gonna pay me tomorrow!"

" Sasuke Uchiha! Show more respect to your tutor! She probably just had a problem."

" whatever mom... I'm going to take a shower..."

" okay, dear... The dinner will be ready soon."

"Don't forget to call your brother when you come down."

" sure..."

The young Uchiha started to climb up the stairs towards his room. He had to cross an extensive hallway and pass in front of his older brother's room in order to reach his own. It wasn't that long, still, Sasuke knew he would have to spend some minutes stuck in the same place when he passed in front of his older brother's accommodation, since the door was always left opened.  
Sasuke's older version- Uchiha Itachi- was a tall man with a long hair tied up in a ponytail. His eyes were just like the rest of the Uchiha's: black as the darkness itself, yet, whenever he saw his little brother, a peaceful smile would always be found in his lips. Itachi had a genuine love towards that grumpy high-school boy he called brother. And that was why he couldn't simply let him pass in front of his room. That was not how a good older brother should behave.

" hey, Sasu-chan... How was your date with the biology genius?"

" hn, she didn't show up..."

" no way! You got dumped by a girl! I can't believe it! This girl needs an award!"

" idiot... She didn't dump me. No girl dumps me."

" this one did... Who is she? I need to meet the only girl of that school with some sanity."

" tsch, she's an idiot... And she will pay me for today! The dinner will be ready soon, I'll take a shower, okay?"

" okay, Sasuke... Just try not to think about her too much... They say that boys like you tend to fall in love with the first girl who dumps them..."

" like that would ever happen..."

With those last words whispered and a cocky smirk on his face, the young Uchiha left his brother's room. Most of the things his brother had said got lost in the way to his bathroom, but, if there was one thing he carried until the next morning was the image of the rosette. He was really mad at her, and, the first thing he would do in the next day would be going after her. He needed a good explanation.

 **-**  
 **-**

When the hallways were already crowded and most of the students were still chatting with their friends, the raven haired Uchiha made his entrance through the main door. Many feminine eyes were set on him and also some admired looks were coming from the unknown male pupils of the stoic boy. His friends also greeted him and even some girls from his year came to throw themselves on him, but Sasuke didn't pay attention to any of that. His eyes were only searching for the one who had left him waiting for almost 2 hours in the previous day.

" Good morning, Sasuke-kun! You look amazing as always today. What about taking me on a date, huh?"

" no, Karin..."

" come on, Sasuke! It will be fun!"

After the second word pronounced by the red haired girl, Sasuke caught a pink dot in the middle of the sea of students. It could only be her.

Not bothering to say anything to his personal stalker, the Uchiha rushed to catch the pinkette before the bells could announce the beginning of another school day. When he finally made his way out of the crowd, the stoic boy entered the room where his irresponsible tutor should be found. And she was there.

Still being followed by many eyes, Sasuke finally got the chance to see Sakura. She was sitting on her chair, which was, coincidently, placed in the same spot as his- in the opposite side of the window and close to the door. Her head was down and her hood was letting some strands of her pink hair exposed. Her eyes were hidden by her crossed arms, which were serving the girl as a pillow, and a soft movement could be seen in her body. Sakura was sleeping. A deep sleep that few could reach while in a classroom. The girl was really good, but he didn't care.

With his eyes full of rage, Sasuke went near her and hit his hand on her desk almost making the pinkette have a heart attack. Her green emeralds widened and a scream came out from her lips. Her chest was trapped in a fast and repetitive movement and her palm was resting on her forehead. While she recovered from that small incident, the boy standing in front of her started his sermon.

" well well... Weren't you supposed to have taught me some biology yesterday, pinky? Did you even remember our appointment?! I stood there for almost 2 hours! So, you better have a good explanation."

Her blank expression was uncovered by her hand and, slowly, she removed her earphones. As soon as the devices were out of her ears, the boy started to hear the song she was listening to. It was really loud, which meant Sakura hadn't listened to a single word he had just said.

" what's wrong with you, boy...? Do you have any idea of how early it is?"

" you bastard... You were supposed to meet me yesterday! Baka!"

" yesterday...?"

" the biology thing!"

" oh! You're the one who needs help with biology! A-And I'm your tutor!"

" have you forgotten about something that happened like... Two freaking days ago?"

" easy easy... Satsuke..."

" it's Sasuke!"

" whatever... Look, I'm sorry for making you wait, okay? I didn't think you would actually believe I would do something like that just because the principal said so..."

" what?! But you told me not to be late!"

" I just said that because he was watching... Seriously, you should be smarter than that...anyway, now that you know that I'm not gonna help you, could you please leave me alone? I'm trying to get some sleep..."

An interrogation mark was clearly formed on Sasuke's face. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he got happy for not having afternoon classes anymore. He didn't know if he got angry for having wasted a whole afternoon in that school waiting for a girl who wasn't even planning on showing up. His head was a mess, but he didn't have problems on choosing the second option after some seconds.

Before Sakura could put her earphones back, Sasuke held her wrist and sent her a deadly glare. He was really mad at the pink haired girl.

" what are you doing, you idiot? Let go off of my wrist!"

" look, pinky... You're gonna teach me biology wether you like it or not... I'm coming back to school in the afternoon and, when I get in that class, I want to see you there waiting for me. Have I made myself clear?"

The eyes of the rosette started to mimic his glare and soon her lips curled up in a smirk. She wouldn't let him talk to her like that.

" hm... Sasuke... You can sit and wait for me as much as you want... I'm not coming back! And, as soon as I step out of this school when the last bell rings, neither you nor the principal will be able to hold me back... So stay away from me..."

The attention of all the girls was set on them, specially on her harsh words towards the most popular boy in the school. None of them would ever have the courage to talk to him like that. They could barely look at him without blushing. It was doubtlessly something interesting to be watched, but, once the first bell rang, all the tension between those eyes disappeared. Sasuke was left a little breathless and Sakura was impressed by how one boy had managed to make her voice reach such high level. None of them could understand what had happened. Who knows what would have happened if that bell hadn't brought them back to the reality? Perhaps it was better this way.

" hn, don't you dare making me wait again..."

And, without any other words, Sasuke left to his own classroom. He left leaving two hearts beating faster than normal. He left threatening a girl to show up to see him later. He left with the hope she would succumb to his words. Unfortunately, for him, this last presumption was just an amount of empty words for the holder of those two stunning emeralds.

As she had previewed, Sakura did not show up to teach him some biology. She didn't even bother on returning to see if he would be really there waiting for her. Once again, she had defeated and exceeded his expectations. 'What is wrong with that girl?' He thought. In a school where most of the feminine attention was set on his looks, there was a single pink haired girl who had developed a certain aversion to his whole self. But he wouldn't let things simply be like that. If she wanted war, he would give her war.

With a smirk on his face, Sasuke headed towards the principal's office. He already had a plan, and, he knew, the powerful man would definitely help him.

" are you sure you want to go that far, Sasuke?"

" yes, principal Sarutobi. I'm really interested in... Biology."


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

The spring is definitely the perfect time for making some memories. The unforgettable moments of the youth will always be bathed by the scent of the roses and the colors of the seasons.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
At first, he had no idea if he had followed the right directions. Maybe he had turned left instead of right or right instead of left. Maybe he should have asked some information. Maybe he should have just gone home and accepted the fact that the pinkette would not teach him biology. But he is Sasuke Uchiha, and he was decided to go after her by any means, even if he had to go and bother her in the comfort of her own residence.

The young Uchiha had definitely gone too far when he made the principal give him the girl's address. When she didn't show up for the second time, Sasuke had interpreted her gesture as a war declaration and a direct hit to his self-pride as a boy. Such thing was a serious crime that only his brother dared to commit. At least until the time when she had left him waiting there alone. And that would never be forgiven, for sure.

The stubborn boy, as a form of punishment for her actions, had simply decided to pay her a visit and- if he felt like it- make her teach him a little about biology. His personal task would be almost impossible due to the fact that his tutor herself was quite a stubborn and self-centered girl as well. He could say she was a feminine version of himself with pink hair and green eyes. They were opposite, yet, the same. They were different, yet, incredibly alike. And, because of that, a fight was about to begin.

As Sasuke kept looking for any sign of the 'Haruno' residence, he couldn't help but imagining her face when he knocked on her door. In his devilish imagination, he could see the pink haired girl with a dork face, with her green eyes widened and a deep blush on her cheeks caused by what he liked to call "feminine hormones", which would definitely explode inside of her while he held that cocky smirk of his on his face. Yes, Sasuke was definitely a jerk, but that was probably why he never doubted his own abilities. He knew he was charming. He knew he had many girls on his feet, yet, he would never take advantage on that only to hurt someone or to have fun. That was not how his family had raised him. That was not how he treated women. Still, he liked to feel on the top of his own world. The world where he was the king and, at that moment, the pink haired girl was his servant.

After having drifted apart for some moments, the raven haired boy finally stopped to look around. He had no idea of where he was, let alone the girl's house. Just when his hand was already caressing the back of his neck and his feet were begging him to give up, his ears caught a similar voice in the air. It belonged to the rosette, and she was laughing genuinely. Genuinely and, indeed, beautifully. What could have been happening for that serious girl to be suffocating in her own happiness like that? 'It isn't normal', he thought, and it really wasn't. But how could he say such thing when he knew nothing about that mysterious girl's private life?

Following the contagious sound, Sasuke, with a faint smile on his lips, found a huge house with the girl's last name next to the door. Bingo, he had found it, the only thing missing was that pink hair of hers and her shocked and admired eyes for seeing him right there.

As he kept tracking her voice, Sasuke was unconsciously driven to the backyard of her house. He didn't know if her parents would show up nor if they would call him an intruder when they saw a stranger in their property. He didn't even know if they would call the police or not. Luckily, for him, Sakura's emeralds were the first human eyes to catch his presence there. Yet, another little huge thing found him before she could.

When he heard the strong barks of her dog, it was already too late to go back. The 'beast', as his imagination had classified the animal, could be heard running towards him and the voice of it's owner could be identified trying to calm her own animal down. However, Sakura couldn't control him. Pakkun- the dog's name as he had concluded when she screamed his name multiple times- only stopped when he had thrown the intruder on the ground and started to lick him while waving his long tail. Pakkun was a really friendly dog, something that he had definitely not learned from his owner. She was the real beast around there.

With his dark eyes closed, his face soaked and his body still on the ground, Sasuke heard human footsteps approaching them. They belonged to the pinkette. And she would definitely kill him for being there.

" Pakkun! Where are yo- What the hell!? What are you doing in my house, Sasuke?!"

She was mad. She was ready to kill him, and Sasuke already knew it just by the sound of her voice. Maybe Sakura was a little different from his imagination.

" hey! hahaha it tickles! Help me! Hahaha"

"Tch...! Pakkun, enough... Come here, boy!"

Seeing his owner kneeling and waiting for him with a red ball on her hands, the labrador jumped off of the boy's stomach and run back to the girl. Sakura gave him the round object and patted his head once again in exchange for miraculously obeying her orders. The dog really liked to play a lot, but obeying wasn't really his specialty.

When Sakura finally remembered about her visitor, she turned to face his dark eyes and offered her own hand in order to help him up. It took him some time to accept it since his eyes were still shocked with another one of his imagination's mistakes. The one standing in front of him was completely different from the girl he had as a biology tutor. The one standing in front of him, had her pink hair tied up on a messy bun, with some strands loosened to the sides of her bangs. She had those intense emerald eyes aiming his own dark ones with a murderous glare. The cheeks were flushed and she was wearing a huge T-shirt that showed her naked shoulder and the strap of a red training top. Her hands rested on her hips and, innocently, exposed the curves of her girly body. A girly body whose legs were slightly covered by a spandex black shorts that was almost completely hidden under the long shirt and feet that were directly connected to the grass and you could bet he noticed the black nail-polish she was wearing in her nails. In all 20 of them, for sure. Who was she? Was that the same girl from his school? Yes, it was her.

As his eyes examined her whole body, he couldn't help but feeling a little warm heating up his cheeks. She was so different, so natural, so charming. It was nothing compared to the other girls he knew, who wouldn't mind wearing the most uncomfortable shirt just to try to impress the others, no. Sakura was original and she had personality. She was herself and she didn't care about what the others would think about her appearance. And that was probably why she didn't know how beautiful she was. But he did.

" hey, Sasuke! If you don't take my hand I'll leave you on the ground."

" erm.. What?"

" Tch, just get up!"

When Sakura finally took his hand and pulled him up, Sasuke couldn't help but noticing how soft her hands were. They were delicates, differently from the girl herself.

The pinkette crossed her arms on her chest and inflated her cheeks. She was definitely mad.

" so, are you gonna tell me what the hell are you doing here?"

" hn, you're gonna teach me biology."

" biology?- she bursted into laughter- " if you came here just for that, I'm sorry but you've lost your time. I'm not teaching you biology."

" hn, I figured you would say it..."

When she was finally leaving, some shivers traveled down her spine. She shouldn't have turned her back to him.

With a cocky smirk that only he could make, Sasuke took the paper where the principal had signed her name and made her a tutor. At first, it didn't mean anything to her, but it would definitely mean a lot to her parents.

" what are you intending to do with that, Sasuke?"

" I guess I'll have to wait for your parents, Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno, to tell them that their lovely daughter can be suspended if she doesn't teach me some freaking biology!"

"... You wouldn't dare..."

" try me."

After some seconds of a glaring competition, she gave up. He was telling the truth, and, even if she hated to admit, Sakura would have to teach him in order to stay out of problems involving her parents. That boy was good, really good.

" damn it... Fine! I'll teach you."

" really? Are you serious?"

" yeah... I am..."

" do you promise?"

" yeah, yeah, I promise... Whatever."

Seeing his happiness was killing her inside. Maybe getting suspended wouldn't be that bad. Maybe her parents wouldn't be that mad.  
The girl was really considering the idea of quitting, but she had made a promise, and, if he had the courage to knock on her door, things would definitely be interesting that time. She would help him, but there was still something bothering her.

" hn, I knew it... Now where should we start from?"

" before I can teach you anything, take off your shirt."

" what?! Are you gonna rape me or something?!"

" no, you idiot! I would never rape you! It's just that Pakkun got your shirt dirty and it's bothering me..."

" oh... In that case it's fine then... Should I take off my pants too?"

" not here, idiot... Hn, go to my room and I'll give you my dad's clothes... I think it won't be that large on you... You just need to climb up the stairs and turn your left, and don't touch anything!"

" is there anything your afraid of showing, pinky?"

" tsch..."

Doing as he was told without testing her patience any longer, he went to the girl's room. It was a pink room and there was a huge panel of pictures of her and her family. He kept looking at them and something caught his attention: how beautiful her smile really was. It was that kind of smile you want to protect and want to keep it to yourself. For some it was an ordinary smile, but, for him, it was really something.

When she knocked to leave him her father's shorts, he called her in not minding the fact that he was shirtless. He was so distracted by that different side of hers that he didn't even see the piece being thrown at his face, nor the blushing cheeks of the pink haired girl. Sakura couldn't help but taking a look at his abs nor at his muscles. It was really impressive, indeed. No wonder why he was so popular with the girls...

" hey! You didn't have to throw it, you idiot!"

" whatever... I told you not to touch my stuff."

" I'm not really touching... Hn, you were really... Cute when you were younger." He smiled, not realizing that. "B-But now have turned into that monster."

" thank you for the compliment, but don't forget that this monster here is your tutor. So show me more respect."

" whatever... But, seriously... You should smile more... You have a nice smile for a monster."

" humph, let's get over with this, okay... I'm waiting for you downstairs."

" I know you wanna see me on my underwear, pinky... I really don't care."

" hn."

With her cheeks even redder, Sakura closed the door behind her. He was really a provocative boy with a smirk on his face and that was, indeed, something really dangerous for a girl. But she wasn't the kind of girl to melt for a boy. She would never fall for something so cliché like that, no. Yet, when she passed in front of a mirror, she tried to fix her hair a little and to look a little more presentable. Maybe that egocentric boy had touched something inside that cold heart of hers.

The next hours would definitely be interesting. 

_**End of the Chapter**_


	4. Chapter 4

" I can't believe it! How did you get in the last grade, Sasuke?!"

Sakura Haruno had no inclination for the life of a teacher. In fact, if she had to work with children, the pinkette would probably be arrested before the second class. She was a disaster when it came to things that required the least of patience. And Sasuke was understanding it more than anyone, since the last couple of hours had been full of indignation screams that, for each topic, were repeated. But, sometimes, he really deserved it.

Many were the times when, during her explanation, his cellphone started to ring, and, of course, he had to answer the call every single time. Messages were continuous. Thousands from his fangirls and few from his friends. That beep was slowly penetrating the rosette's ears and invading her brain in order to destroy her sanity. At first, she accepted, but after the first hour of continuous beeps, she gave up.

In her mind, many bad things showed up. Sakura thought about taking his phone away and throwing it through the window. She considered stealing and hiding it until she finished explaining. But the one idea that prevailed was actually the one that would give her the biggest satisfaction.

" hn, I can't believe you're going out with her... Dude, just do whatever you have to and jump off... Relationships won't take you anywhere...- Hey, what the hell are you doing, pinky? Get off of me!"

It all lasted less than three seconds. The pink haired girl quickly stood up and threw herself on him, making him fall back on the mat. Her legs were resting on both of his sides and she was literally siting on top of him. In that moment of revenge, Sakura didn't even consider the awkward and malicious position where she was found. It was all because she had to grab his cellphone. Once his device was in her small hands, the show began.

" hey! I'm sorry to have to cut your conversation with Sasuke but, I'm trying to explain him how babies are made, and it's really hard since he doesn't really understand the part of the man in the process, if you know what I mean... I would really appreciate if you stop freaking calling him! Hn, and text your friends to do the same... Thank you very much."

Before the girl could get any answer, she turned it off and put it on her pocket. Her eyes were piercing though him as she looked down to meet his own dark pearls. Her loosed locks were framing her delicate face and her brows were helping her eyes to create a deadly glare. The youngest Uchiha could definitely tell how much she wanted to hit him that time.

" what the hell was that for, Sakura!? Couldn't you just have asked?!"

" I did in the second time this crap rang! We've been in the same chapter for two hours, Sasuke!"

" it's not my fault if they keep calling me!"

" yes it is! You could just turn that thing off! Spending some hours without your cellphone won't kill you!"

" this calls are important! They're from my friends! Something you clearly don't know about!"

" go to hell, Uchiha! My life has nothing to do with you! Your friends will understand if you don't answer now! Oh, I have an even better idea, why don't you call those sluts from your fanclub to teach you how to make babies!? I'm sure you would learn faster and I wouldn't have to waste my time trying to teach a brainless boy!"

Looking at her from the below, he had the best of the ideas. His dirty and revengeful mind had quickly planned all his moves and, almost instantaneously, he started his performance. A trick that she would never forget.

Using his strength, which was superior than hers, he held both of her hands and pinned her down so he was on top of her. With a smirk prevailing in his face, and with his mouth just some inches from her ear, the raven haired boy was ready to teach her how much he knew about the human reproduction.

" what the hell?! Get off of me, Sasuke! You're heavy!"

" I'm about to show you how much I know about making babies, pinky..."

" stop playing around, you jerk! I'm not one of your fan girls to fall for this! You wouldn't dare..."

" are you sure? You don't really know anything about me... And we're alone in your house... Why would I even stop? Maybe if you beg me..."

" I would rather get raped than begging you anything, you bastard!"

In her mind, she was still confident that it was nothing but a dirty joke. Sakura knew he wasn't that kind of boy. He had his principles. But, when he slowly started to suck her earlobe and his hand started to ran through her shirt, a flush ran to her cheeks and her heart started to beat faster. She couldn't take him out, he was too strong. Maybe she should have kept her mouth shut.

" s-stop it, Sasuke..."

" I can't hear you..."

" p-please, stop it!"

"Hn... It's a beginning."

Slowly he started to move his body away from her. While she was still on the floor, he was sitting in front of her with a cocky smirk on his face and with his hand running through his dark hair. In the other hand, his cellphone could be seen. It was definitely not the best of his jokes.

When her emeralds finally saw his smirk, a rage built up on her legs and, if she had had a knife on her hands, she would have craved it on him. He had gone too far.

After quickly sitting back on her knees and facing him, Sasuke could see how mad she was. Her cheeks were tinged in red and her ribcage was uncontrollably going up and down. She was ready to kill him.

" you... That was not funny, Sasuke!"

"Chill out... I would never do such thing to you. It was just for you to learn not to get in my business. Now let's go back to biology, okay?"

" go to hell, Sasuke! I'm not teaching you anything now..."

" what?!"

" I think we're done for today..."

" oh come on! I didn't know you would get so mad... I'm sorry okay!? Hn, I don't understand you, many girls would be mad at me if I had stopped. With you-"

" I'm not one of them! I'm not the kind of girl who would love to have you on top of me just because of a silly joke! Don't treat me like one of them!"

"..."

" I think you should go..."

Her words came out as a whisper. Her eyes were running away from him and her hand was hugging her opposite arm. He really should go before things got worse.

" look, I'm really sorry about it... Come on, don't give me this cold glance... You can hit me if it makes you feel better... With full strength! Go on..."

" it's okay, Sasuke... I'm not hitting you... Just forget it, okay."

" no! I'm making it up to you... I just can't see a sad girl and don't do anything..."

" so you're not actually being nice, huh... You bastard..."

" well, I can't be nice to a girl who tells my friends that I don't know such important part of life."

" you really are an idiot..."

In that moment, the pinkette quickly turned to face him but, the first thing that made contact with the boy was her fist. Right in his arm. She hadn't forgiven him, but it was a beginning since she had used all her monstrous strength. Barely he knew that the girl would have such hurtful punch.

" ouch! What the..?! I thought you weren't gonna hit me!"

" don't you ever do that again, Sasuke! Hn, and if you look at your cellphone next time, I'll punch your face."

" hn, I'll try my best... But I really think I should go... It's getting late."

" yeah... And you didn't learn anything."

" of course I did... I've learned the way to your house. I've learned that you have a cool dog. I've learned that you can prepare some good snacks and I've also learned about your strength... I think I did really well..."

" idiot... Don't make me teach you the last one again."

" deal... Well, see you tomorrow then?"

" I think so... Come on, I'm taking you to the door."

With her hand scratching her back, Sakura took him to the entrance door. The raven haired boy had his biology book on his hand and was standing behind her and waiting for the key to turn when they heard a noise. A car parking outside and some cheerful and familiar voices chatting about their day. Those voices belonged to her parents, and they would definitely be surprised to see that their daughter wasn't alone.

Before Sasuke could even ask her about the identity of the car owners, her mother, Mebuki, opened the door. She had a white dress and some bags with groceries on her hands. The matriarch had a smile on her face that suddenly changed when she met the boy's eyes.

" Sakura, honey, we're... home... Who are you, dear?"

" I-I am Sasuke... Sakura's friend."

" we were studying, mom..."

" a friend... It's been such long time since you haven't brought anyone home, Sakura! You have to stay for dinner!"

" what?! He was actually leaving, mom."

" don't be rude, young lady! My name is Mebuki. Sasuke, it would be a pleasure to have you for dinner tonight! What do you say?"

With his eyes shifting from emerald to emerald, the boy couldn't decide at first. The look on her mother's face was really warm and inviting. She really seemed happy to know he was there with her daughter. Yet, what convinced him was Sakura's disapproval glare. She was practically sending him home. So he made his decision.

" it would be a pleasure, Mrs. Haruno. I would love to stay for dinner."

" great! Now give your book to Sakura and you two go have fun while I prepare the dinner. It's gonna be so nice! Kizashi! We're having a guest tonight!"

Almost flying over excitement, Sakura's mother went directly to the kitchen to prepare a delicious dinner. It promised to be special since, in her mind, her daughter was finally making new friends. Those kind of things needed to be celebrated, and, of course, she wasn't the only one to agree with such thing.

When a spiky pink hair appeared on the door, Sasuke felt a little scared. There was no way a father would be happy to know that his daughter had spent the whole day alone with a boy in an empty house. Or that was what crossed the Uchiha's mind.

" uhh! Sakura, dear, you've finally brought a boy home! I'm sure he will love to be a part of our family!"

"Dad!"

" what? Too soon? Sorry... Well, my name is Kizashi, and you?"

" my name is Sasuke... I'm your daughter's friend."

" hn, you are really a brave man, Sasuke... Specially because this girl is a troublemaker. It's hard to know what makes her laugh like her father."

" I know what you mean, Sr. I've spent the whole afternoon trying to make her laugh but she keeps getting mad at me."

"Sasuke!"

" hehe, I liked your friend, Sakura... Now go have fun you two, the dinner will be ready soon."

When the girl's father left them alone, the girl was burning him down with her eyes. He wasn't supposed to have become friends with her parents. He wasn't even supposed to be there for dinner.

" I liked your parents... They're the opposite of you."

" shut up..."

 _ **End of the Chapter**_


	5. Chapter 5

Food will always bring people together. That's a fact, and not even her father's terrible jokes would destroy such perfect theory.

.

The dinner at the Haruno's was something completely odd in the eyes of the young Uchiha. It was different than the ones at his house. It was livid and, even if it didn't have as many members as in his family, the atmosphere seemed much more welcoming. The mother, with a smile on her face, kept talking about her own daughter and revealing all those familiar secrets. The father, with a relieved expression, kept telling his self amusing jokes that, incredibly, made Sasuke laugh. And least, but- definitely- not last, the younger and pink haired girl, with an annoyed and embarrassed face, kept trying to shut their parents' mouth. It was a happy family, indeed, and Sasuke had decided that he liked that family too.

" so, Sasuke-kun... You didn't tell us your last name... And you also didn't say anything about the food... Was it good? Do we talk too much? Why were you even here with Sakura, darling?"

Without realizing, the mother had started an interrogatory. Her inner excitement wouldn't allow her to simply act normally around her daughter's first friend in that last year of her high school.

" mom! Calm down! He doesn't even remember all those questions... I'm sorry for my mom, Sasuke..."

" calm down, Sakura... It's okay... Your mother is just curious... "

" finally someone is standing up for me!"

" well, Mrs. Haruno, my last name is Uchiha. The food is delicious. Yes, you do talk a lot, but I find it fascinating... And I'm here because Sakura has become my biology tutor this semester."

A moment of silence prevailed on the table. The only noise that could be heard was the metal sound of the cutlery. Such awkward silence, didn't seem to bother the guest, but he couldn't help but noticing that the glances of his tutor's parents were carefully being exchanged. It was like they were able to read each other's minds, and it clearly bothered the pinkette.

Looking carefully with her emeralds at all the ones gathered around that table, Sakura couldn't help but getting a little nervous due to previous- yet few- experiences including her friends and her parents. She was just waiting for the embarrassing part to come. It was inevitable, and, when her mother winked at her father, the teenager gulped.

" hm... I didn't know you were a tutor, Sakura..."

" yeah... I didn't have a choice, mom..."

" I'm proud of my little tutor! I hope you can help Sasuke, he's a nice boy... Don't be too rude with him."

" like I would be rude to someone, dad..."

" actually, you're pretty mean, sometimes, Sakura... The way you tried to avoid your duty was the biggest proof of your lack of responsibility and lack of humor."

Seeing the boy actually joining her parents against her, made Sakura feel a little pissed about the whole thing. He was a guest. He was a boy who had tried to trick her in the worst of the ways and who had been having dinner even without a proper invitation to be at her residence. Still, Sasuke already seemed to be Kizashi and Mebuki's favorite child.

" what!? You're really an idiot, Sasuke! I've spent the whole day trying to teach you biology and that's how you thank me?!"

" look at your tone, young lady!"

" sorry, mom..."

" hn, I'm still impressed you've survived, Sasuke... I really don't know how Ms. PMS here didn't kill you with her sarcasm."

" dad! I'm not even PMSing! Mom!"

" don't worry, sweetie they're only messing with your biological condition."

" are you sure? You were pretty irritated for the whole day... Even I could see it..."

" Ohh! Sasuke you bas-"

" well, Sasuke... We better stop messing with her... Because, If there is one thing I've learned about my daughter since she became a woman, is that PMS jokes aren't funny. Period."

A wave of laughter was spread all over the table and all of them seemed to be enjoying the dinner. All of them but the pinkette herself. In fact, her blood was boiling inside her veins and it was almost possible to see the steam coming out of her ears. Even if the joke was quite funny, Sakura couldn't simply laugh like she wasn't the aim of the prank. She couldn't simply forget her principles and let them provoke her like that. Yet, her mind couldn't form any words after observing the ones around her one more time.

Looking at her left, her father was extremely happy for finally creating the atmosphere he had always wished for his family. He wanted to make them laugh genuinely like that every day. He wanted to make his girls happy. Just by seeing them smiling, his day would have been worth it.

On her right, Mebuki was smiling genuinely like she used to do in Sakura's early days. The matriarch was overjoyed by the presence of that boy, but, not only because he was a real gentleman- in her opinion- and a good looking teen, no. Her excitement was duo to the effect that the raven haired boy had on the Haruno heiress. Sasuke was making her smile even without knowing how. He was the responsible for her abundance of words and feelings during the dinner. He was the one to be blamed for that pleasurable night and Sakura knew it.

Still, even though she always puts the happiness of her parents before hers, the last and most important thing that convinced Sakura not to explode was the one standing in front of her. The boy, with extremely dark eyes and a charming smirks, was the one who tamed her in the end. His smile made her forget about the embarrassment and simply laugh out of the joke. For the first time in years, Sakura Haruno was actually being happy.

" that's was amazing, Sr.! You really caught her! She's even laughing!"

" ha ha... Really funny! You deserve a prize for being such a funny guy."

" hn, your father and I shall become a duo, and our objective will be just making you laugh like a normal girl."

" hey! I am a normal girl!"

" hn, not with that hair..."

" Sasuke, you-"

Before the girl could finish her sentence, her voice was interrupted by a phone ring that came directly from the boy's pocket.

" oh, I'm sorry... It's my mom... I have to answer that... Excuse me."

" don't worry dear... You can answer it as many times as you want."

" thank you..."

Sasuke stood up from his seat and, after reaching a quieter place, he took the device and placed it on his ear. The screams of a worried mother invaded his head. Mikoto was freaking out without her precious baby. Surely he had told her he would be studying with his female tutor, but having dinner at her house was a little exaggerated.

"Uchiha Sasuke! You come back home right now! Don't make me go pick you up at your girlfriend's!"

" mom! Stop listening to Itachi! She's not my girlfriend. I'll be there in no time..."

" you better be."

And so, without saying goodbye, the angry and influenced mother turned off the phone and kept waiting for her youngest child. Sasuke knew that it wasn't safe leaving that woman waiting for too long. Mikoto Uchiha was a dangerous woman, and her son didn't want to test that.

When returning to the table to find a happy and normal and smiling family, helping each other with the dishes, the raven haired boy smiled one more time before offering his help, but Mebuki didn't allow him to do any kind of job around that house.

" you don't have to worry, dear... Sakura can wash them later... Do you want any desert?"

" oh, thank you so much, Ms. Haruno... But, it was my mom, and I think I really should go,.."

" that's a shame... Well, at least you promise me you will come back another day."

" I surely will. It's a promise."

" I'll remember that... Now, Sakura, can you please take him to the main road?"

" okay mom! Hn, let's go, Uchiha... I'll make sure you don't lose your way."

" pretty funny you, huh...? I think you deserve that prize."

Looking amused by the silly joke, the Uchiha greeted the girl's parents and both of the teens started to walk alone in the dark and lonely street.  
The silence was prevailing between them and not even the voices from another houses could be heard. Probably they were also curious about the unusual couple that was walking alone in that time of the night.

Surprisingly, Sakura was the one who broke that ice.

" thank you... For making them happy..."

" what? Can you please repeat it- he held a smirk on his face- I couldn't hear you."

" Tch, never mind... Just forget it,.."

" come on... I'm just kidding... But I didn't do anything..."

" hn, you haven't done anything that you know... But you've done a lot... For them."

" and what about you? Have I done something nice for you too? You seemed really happy yourself..."

" for me? I didn't really think about it... But I guess you have, right? Making them happy is something every child should do to her parents... So, thanks for your help too..."

" hn, anytime, pinky..."

With his hands hidden in his pockets and a grin playing on his lips, the young Uchiha found himself thinking about her smile again. It was still the same from that picture. It was genuine and pure just like before. It was beautiful just like before. How come something so natural for some people have such an impacting feeling on him? Sasuke didn't know, but he would surely miss it once they parted their ways, and it would be sooner than he had thought.

When both of them reached a crossroad, their feet stopped and they started to look at each other with a certain curiosity in their eyes. Why did he stop?, she thought. Why did she come all that way?, he thought. But soon their answers were found.

" you know... I have some experience with this and I know it's usually the boy who takes the girl home... Why have you come all this way with me?"

" actually... I was just following the road... I'll be going to the opposite direction..."

" really? And may I know where you're going so late in the night?"

" actually, it's none of your business... I don't have a good reason to do so."

" oh, come on... We're friends, you can tell me..."

" we're not friends, Sasuke... You've said it yourself earlier... But it's okay... I'm fine like this..."

" look, I'm sorry for earlier, I really am... So, want me to take you there?"

"No... Go home, your parents must be worried about you..."

" you're probably right... So, just text me when you get home, okay?"

" I don't even have your number..."

" that can be fixed..."

In a blink of an eye, he took the girl's cellphone, which was on the external pocket of her bag, in one hand and started to type some numbers until he finished his action.

" done... Now don't forget to call me, Sakura..."

" you're impossible... I'll see you tomorrow then..."

" okay... See you tomorrow... Have fun going to the place where you're going..."

" I'll try..."

And so, both of them started to follow different paths. Sasuke took the right one and Sakura the left. They were opposite directions and had opposite destinies. Life was taking them away, yet, there was still something he had forgotten to tell her.

" hey, Sakura!"

" uh?"

" you really should smile more... You have a pretty smile... Well... I guess I just needed to tell you this... Good night..."

"G-Good night, Sasuke..."

 _ **End of the Chapter**_


	6. Chapter 6

The night had passed like a summer breeze just to revel what seemed like an ordinary morning. The only thing different was a certain pink haired girl giving up on her matutinal sleep to enter the boys' class. That morning definitely promised to be different for her.

When the pinkette first stepped in the boys' classroom, her emerald eyes were searching for one specific person. She was looking for a boy taller than her, with dark hair and dark eyes, and who had also left his clothes on her house on the previous night. In her hand, there was a pink and girly bag, which had a tiny green lace and a card- written by Sakura's mom- in which was written:

" we loved to have you for dinner, Sasuke-kun. Come whenever you want.  
Sakura washed your clothes. I hope you like the smell of the detergent.  
Bye bye, Dear."

Trying to avoid the gazes and the whispers, Sakura kept looking for the youngest Uchiha. As her eyes moved around, she could clearly see the groups formed by the whole social status thing. The so called nerds were sitting in front of the class. They were all gathered around one table, where one of the genius was playing his portable console. From where she was standing, the girl couldn't really identify the game, which did leave her curious.

Looking to the opposite side of the huge classroom, the athletes, with their personalized jackets and a football ball on their hands, were surrounding the one who seemed the captain of the team. He had some cheerleaders around him, yet his eyes were piercing through her. His underdeveloped brain was probably trying to understand the color of her hair, Sakura thought, and so, she stopped looking at them. She hated when people kept staring at her, so she decided to keep her search for the Uchiha before she lost her temper.

Reaching the third corner of the class, the rosette found the quiet kids. The ones who were never noticed. The ones who were always sleeping and listening to some music. The ones with whom she identified the most. It was a nice corner, in her opinion, and that was why Sasuke wasn't there.

Following the forced chuckles and the unnecessarily loud voices, Sakura found some girls blocking her vision. That mass of feminine hormones seemed to be trapping their prey due to the way they formed a perfect wall around whatever was inside, and, of course, he was the one inside.

When she heard the first girl uncontrollably scream his name, Sakura sighed and almost gave up on trying to pass through those girls. But then, a thought came to her mind. What if he went to her house again just because of his clothes? What if he did that same thing to her? Considering such premises, Sakura decided to risk her own life in the middle of those girls. She used her elbows to create a corridor and almost fell on the floor when one of the girls pushed her forward, in fact, if not for Sasuke's comfortable lap, her nose would have met that dirty floor of the school.

" uh, hey..."

"Hey... You didn't call me last night... I didn't know if you were okay..."

" Tch, you don't have to worry about me, I have everything under control."

" oh, really? Then why are you on my lap?"

His smirk was the first thing that made her get back to her feet. Even if it felt soft for some seconds, all those eyes were staring at them and almost killing the girl. Fangirls are dangerous beings, Sakura concluded, yet, she wasn't afraid of any of them.

" so, what are you doing here? Don't tell me you're canceling the class!"

" no! Hn, creating excuses won't save me anymore..."

" you can't escape from me, Sakura."

" I'll find a way, you'll see... Well, I came here to give your clothes back... They're clean, don't worry..."

" oh... Thank you, Sakura... I had already forgotten about them."

" of course you had... Well, I should be going now... See you around."

" wai-"

Before the center of the attentions could stop the girl from walking away, a certain red haired girl made his job. The one with the possessive personality and the short clothes, was Karin, Sasuke's self entitled girlfriend. She was his biggest problem since the beginning, and, even if he had already refused her countless times, the girl was persistent. She wanted him, and no girl with pink hair would steal him away from her claws.

" wow, so you're the famous Sakura. The one who's teaching my Sasuke some biology... Well, I was worried before, but now that I know how you look like, I feel much better."

" stop it, Karin."

" oh, dear... We are all among friends in here... Hn, I bet the last class you gave him was pretty interesting since he ended up in your house and got out without his clothes... You must have felt like the most amazing girl in the world, right? But let me tell you something, pinky- She approached Sakura and tried to hold a superior face- even if you guys had sex, I'm sure it didn't mean a thing to my Sasuke... You were just... A toy."

An enormous silence prevailed after the words escaped the red haired girl. The students were all looking at Sakura and waiting for a reaction, yet, the pinkette did nothing. The only thing she did was let out a genuine yawn, which certainly pissed Karin.

" aren't you gonna say anything? I didn't know you were a coward... Maybe your parents have raised a coward after all..."

" are you done, Marin?"

" it's Karin. And I'll be done as soon as you get the hell away from me and my Sasuke!"

" ... Whatever... I'm not gonna fight a girl with glasses... I'm tired anyway..."

Saying such words in a lazy voice, drove the red haired insane. Seeing Sakura walking away with her hands in her pockets was enough to make Karin try a more physical approach, and that was her biggest mistake.

" get back here, bitch! I'm talking to yo-"

When her hand was almost touching Sakura's shoulder, the rosette held it and spun it until she had immobilized the furious girl. The biology tutor was holding the arm on the lower part of Karin's back and, if the girl made any move, Sakura could easily make the pain bigger.

All the eyes were widened and all the mouths were opened. How did she do it? Is this a fight? Is Karin finally gonna get what she deserves? It was all up to the one with the pink hair.

" look, Karin... I don't give a damn about Sasuke, let alone you... Even if I'm sure you guys hadn't done a thing, I could have definitely use your help for biology next time... I could ask you to get naked and I would show Sasuke the adipose tissue and, of course, you could teach him how to make babies... I bet you would love to bare his child, wouldn't you?"

The sarcasm in Sakura's voice was something impressive. The way her lips were forming an evil smile just made everything more interesting to watch and to cheer for. The bets were being made, and they were all on the pink haired girl.

" let go off my arm!"

" I'm not done yet... Tch, you're so impatient... Well, I'm almost done, so don't worry... Anyways, don't you ever dare come any closer to me... Next time, I'll make you suffer even more if you do... Remember that I know all your vital points... Hn, I hope we can be great friends some day."

Pushing Karin towards a desk was the last move of the pinkette, who definitely received some good feedback from the ones who were watching the whole thing. Sakura could hear some laughs and some incentives coming from everywhere. She even saw that stupid smirk of Sasuke when she turned to say goodbye to her newest best friend, but, the one thing that she didn't want to hear was the voice of her teacher.

" well, Ms. Haruno, I see you are really inspired today... I bet two hours of detention will be good for you."

" oh, come on, Kurenai-sensei!"

" want me to make it 4?"

" ... No... Tch, damn it..."

Scratching the back of her head, the short tempered girl walked towards the exit door. She passed through what seemed a hallway where she had become the center of the attention, something that she hated. So, in order to run away from all those eyes, her emeralds aimed the ground and she continued walking. Her senses were all distracted, still, she heard Sasuke calling out for her and making a joke. She felt good about it. She felt proud, and no detention would mess it, in fact, her ego was about to get even bigger.

When Sakura reached the exit, a blonde boy, who had some whiskers on his cheeks and a pair of sapphires as his eyes, lifted his hand waiting for the girl to make a "hi-five", which she did, when she crossed the door.

" you were amazing out there-tebbayo!"

" uh... Thanks... I guess... But I was caught, so..."

" Nahh... Don't worry... Detention isn't that bad... I'll be there too."

" oh, really? Well, I guess I'll see you there later..."

" okay, Sakura-chan! And my name is Naruto Uzumaki! I'm Sasuke's best friend... That bastard can't stop smirking... I bet he liked what you did too."

" nice to meet you, Naruto... I guess I should be going then... Tell Sasuke that our class is canceled, okay?"

" Yosh! You can trust in me!"

"Uh... Good, I guess... See you in detention then..."

When the girl finally returned to her own classroom, the raven haired boy finally managed to pass through the whole crowd. Sasuke wanted to have said something to her. Maybe apologizing or even just congratulate her, yet, the only thing that was left from the girl were her words saying that the class would be canceled. She would have an appointment with the detention, but maybe there was something he could do to make things better.

" Hey, Dobe... I'm gonna need your help..."

" I am all ears..."

 _ **End of the Chapter**_


	7. Chapter 7

The classroom was almost empty. The ones sitting on the back were already lost in a dream land and drooling on their sleeves. The teacher held his attention to the blackboard while no one paid attention to his wise words. Detention was surely an alternative universe located in a random classroom of a high school.

*

Her emerald eyes were lazily opened as she observed how oddly a high school student could be when confined against his wish. There were the ones who would simply sleep, not caring about the teacher nor the fact that it was around three in the afternoon. There were others who would be traveling around the world by the view of the large window located on the opposite side from where she was sitting. There were even those painting their nails. Yes, People were weird, she thought, but there was one boy in special and one annoying noise that caught her attention.

The said boy had blonde spiked hair and the most stunning blue eyes she had ever seen. The pinkette remembered about him from when they had met briefly during her trip to the Uchiha's class. Naruto was his name and he was, definitely, an enthusiastic person. He was sitting two chairs in front of hers, yet, she had a complete view of his desk since the one between them was already trapped in a sweet illusion. The boy was excitingly drawing and writing some things she just couldn't see due to his dark sleeve covering the white paper. The noise made by his pencil was, somehow, incredibly loud in her ears. And that definitely was the one thing that drove the short tempered girl to do something about that.

In a straight shot, the Haruno girl threw a lost rubber she had found on the top of that random table. The strength used was enough to make the object produce a sound never heard before in a classroom, which caused everyone to leave their vegetative state and laugh at the pain caused by a school material. It probably had created a whole in that empty head of the blonde but all she could think was that she had been lucky for the teacher to have, conveniently, ignored the happening.

After screaming in pain, Naruto turned around to see the criminal that had thrown the identified flying object at his blind spot. The blonde imagined that the miscreant would be hiding or simply avoiding eye contact as the coward he probably was, but, instead of a hiding face, his sapphires spotted two emeralds piercing through him and a victorious smirk playing on small pink lips. He knew that smirk. He knew that girl from that day, and it would be better not to mess with her, yet, if the boy simply let it pass, his manly pride would be ruined forever.

" hey, why did you do this?"

" because you were doing that stupid noise with the pencil! Hn, everyone was almost doing the same."

" Tch, you surely are Sasuke's friend..."

" I'm not his friend! I just teach him biology! And by the way, what do you have to do with this?"

" hn, he's my best friend... Actually, I wanted to talk to you..."

" uh? To me? I don't even know you..."

" well, if we are intending to share that grumpy, we will have to know each other..."

" share? No no... You can have him for yourself..."

" stop being so boring, Sakura-chan! We still have one and a half hour to kill while we are in here..."

Before the short tempered girl could even answer to that statement, the blonde, with a foxy grin, brought his chair closer to hers and sat by her side. Naruto kept smiling at her in a try of being polite and welcoming to a future new friend.

Drifting her eyes from his bright smile to the paper on his desk, Sakura was quite intrigued about the meaning of all those scribbles and circles mixed in what seemed to be the school map. It seemed to have been drawn by someone before and Naruto was just finishing the route. What was that about?

" oh, you're looking at this?"

" what exactly is this?"

" don't tell anyone but... I'm planning a great escape through the boys' bathroom window."

" a great escape? From detention? Are you insane? What if the teacher gets you?"

" but what if he doesn't? It's gonna be awesome! Just imagine how epic it would be!"

"... Saying like this... Yeah, it would be something nice..."

His blue sapphires shone in excitement as the pinkette fell into the oldest trick of his book. She had fallen for his wise words and by that need of adventure that everyone at their age suffers from. Sakura just needed a little push.

Leaning closer to her and furtively looking at the teacher, Naruto smirked at the pinkette and whispered in her ear.

" hey, Sakura-chan... Let's do this... You and me..."

" what?! Are you crazy? I'm not going with you."

" what?! Why not?"

" because it's wrong... And I would have to get in the boy's restroom."

" hn, if you were to be afraid of doing the wrong things, you wouldn't be here, right?"

" ...but that's different..."

" in what way? Come on! It will be fun! It's a chance for us to know each other... to make a good memory!"  
" share a moment?! And who said I want to share anything?"

" of course you do! Let's do it already! I didn't know you were a C-O-W-A-R-D."

And so, something hit her from inside. Her pride was hurt, her eyes were widened and her mouth was about to open so she could give her final answer. She didn't know if it would be the right one nor if she would regret it later. Sakura Haruno simply said the first thing that came to her mind as soon as she heard him calling her coward.

" let's do this..."

" good girl..."

 _ **End of the Chapter**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Tch, I can't believe you've convinced me to come here... How can you handle this smell?"

" it's the smell of freedom, Sakura-chan..."

" it's more likely to be the smell of death."

Protecting her nostrils from the worst fragrance she had ever felt in her short life, Sakura Haruno, following the lead of Naruto Uzumaki, was locked inside the male bathroom box. They were going to escape through a small window located strategically over the doomed vase and it was surely one of the most traumatic days of her life. The girl had seen things she would never forget. Things she couldn't identify. Things she wouldn't mind not knowing about for the next hundred years of her life. She was starting to regret accepting that challenge.

During the short time the blonde took to open the window and pass both of their bags through it, the pinkette kept her eyes on guard in order to protect their plan, after all, none of them knew for how long their excuse would fool the teacher responsible for the detention.

Once their way out was made, Naruto charmingly offered his hand to her as if to help her climb on the vase. The boy was proudly holding a smirk on his lips as his palm felt how soft her fingers were. He felt her weight on his own hands when the girl finally made her way up and passed her head through that small hole they called exit. She needed some fresh air, in fact, she needed any air that not the one circulating around that poisoned place.

" ladies first..."

She glared at him.

" have you forgotten that I'm wearing a skirt?"

" ... So what?" He asked, innocently.

" you idiot, you're not going to see my panties!"

" oh... That's the reason... Tch, stop being so girly."

" I am a girl..."

" you surely don't throw a rubber as one... So, are you going up or what?"

" Naruto!- she smacked his head- you go first."

Massaging the place where her hand had punched his head, the blonde started to get ready to climb up the window. He used both of his hands as supporters and, in the second try and due to a little push from the girl, Naruto crawled out of that hole as a worm seeking for light. Never in her life Sakura had seen a body so elastic as his.

His feet were momentarily blinding her vision of the window as the boy patted his shirt to take away the dirt. Soon, he had kneeled down and showed her a big bright smile as he offered her his hands. It was time for her to be a worm.

" come on, I'll help you."

" fine... Just don't pull too fast."

Both of her hands were quickly held by the blonde as she used her feet to get an impulse. For a girl, the pinkette wasn't afraid of getting hurt. She used to do it a lot when she was younger, but, if her previous experiences had taught her something, was that one thing could go terribly wrong and embarrassing when a girl tried to pass through the window. Sakura wasn't worried about being stuck, since a taller boy had managed his way out, but, her biggest fear came true when she started to feel a soft breeze on her thighs. The skirt had gotten stuck, but the one pulling her didn't know.

" Naruto... I think I got stuck.,, stop pulling..."

" what!? Impossible. You're not that fat, Sakura-chan..."

" that's not it, idiot! I think there is something got tied to my skirt!"

" oh, if that's the case, I think a brutal pull will solve your problems."

" no! No no wait! Wait!"

It all happened too fast. After such sudden and strong pull, the girl was out, but her lower clothing was destroyed on the back. It was full of new holes that were big enough to expose her strawberry colored panties. It was clear that her underwear would not be the only thing with that color in the next few seconds.

The cheeks of the girl suddenly became as red as a tomato when she started to pass a whole hand through the holes. She used one hand to cover her mouth in order not to scream in anger and the other she punched the blonde with even more strength than the last time. He surely didn't deserve to get punched because of the brutal pull, but he deserved it when he started to stare directly at the feminine clothing with a dumbed expression on his face. Sakura was sure that he was thinking about unnecessary things involving panties.

Turning to face him and hide her butt, the pinkette was ready to hit him even harder for not having heard her. But, when she had lifted her hand and had taken the first step towards the boy, a sudden voice coming from behind made her face blush even harder. It was a smooth voice with a certain air of arrogance that she knew too well. Both of them knew. And, by the blonde's face, Sakura was sure that the one standing behind her was smirking. He couldn't have chosen a better timing to show up.

" hn, the view is certainly the best from here..."

" Tch, you couldn't have arrived in a better time, Sasuke..."

" Sasuke!- she turned, not caring about Naruto anymore- stop staring at my panties, you pervert!"

" hn, Naruto is the one staring now."

" uh?- she turned again- Naruto! I'm gonna kill you!"

" but Teme is the one doing it now!"

Realizing what both of them were doing, the girl flushed even more and sat on the dirty floor, in the middle of those two. None of them would see her panties. None of them would see her standing up.

When the boys started to laugh, the girl got really passed and hit the floor with both of her hands. Who did they think they were? They weren't even close. Yet, since both of them had already seen the whole thing, maybe she should punch both of them. And that was what she was about to do, but a sweatshirt stopped her. A sweatshirt with a good smell that belonged to its owner. A smell impossible not to feel since he had thrown it directly at her face. A smell that belonged to that raven haired boy.

" what was that about, Uchiha!?"

" hn, wrap it around your waist. We are going to the movies."

" finally a good idea, Teme!"

" hn, then you two have fun."

She said as she wrapped the blouse on her waist and started to walk away.

" where are you going, Sakura-chan?"

" home... I have better things to do there..."

" but no one who runs away from detention goes home!"

" then I'll be the first.."

Waving at them one last time, Sakura smiled as she felt the freedom surrounding her. She saw the trees and the flowers and soon the birds started to sing a happy song. Going home was certainly something good. Too bad for her that none of the boys would simply let her walk away.

Suddenly appearing by her sides, the boys quickly held her arms and, literally, started to drag her towards the cinema with them. Even if the pinkette struggled and screamed, none of them let her go. They would make sure to have a little fun with their newest victim.

" let go off me! I'm gonna scream!"

" Tch, are you really calling the attention of the teachers?"

" it's gonna be fun... We promise..."

"... Help..."

 _ **End of the Chapter**_


	9. Chapter 9

With the opening of two automatic doors, a whole new world is revealed. A world full of beauty and colors. A world where you can find all kinds of foods and also the most desired pieces of the fashion world. It's all just waiting for you and your credit card in a whole new world called shopping mall.

The Konoha mall was always really crowded during the afternoon. From children to old people, the whole place was prepared to entertain and accommodate all of them. The huge playgrounds were available for kids, the food plaza held a huge variety of dishes, all kinds of stores could be found and the cinema was always there with the most updated films of the season. It was a great place for everyone, specially for women who have that compulsive feeling over clothes and shoes. But that was not something to be feared by those two young teenagers. They knew their pink haired friend wasn't the kind of minimalist and fashion-addicted girl. Yet, Sakura couldn't keep walking around with that skirt.

" I need to buy a new skirt."

" uh? What!? Why?"

" Tch, because I can't walk around with a ripped skirt, genius..."

" Uhm... But Sasuke lent you his sweatshirt... It's not even showing."

" Naruto is right. You don't need a new skirt now."

" of course I do... With this ripped skirt I feel like everyone is looking at me."

" why would they look?"

" Sasuke has a point... You're just a high schooler... There is nothing to be admired about."

An angry vein popped in her head.

" you two are the worst... Hn, I don't even know why I'm telling you this... You two can go ahead and buy the tickets for the movie. I'll go buy something and I'll meet you there in some minutes."

" if you say so... Come on, Sasuke, let's choose a nice movie to watch."

" ... You can go ahead, Naruto... I'll go with her so she won't try to run away..."

As a smirked appeared on his face, the girl looked away. She was really considering that option.

" you don't have to, Sasuke. I'm not going anywhere."

" I insist. Okay, go on and pick up something nice, Naruto. Sakura and I are going shopping together."

" wait, what?!"

" okay then... Don't take too long, you two..."

" Hn... Shall we start, Sakura?"

In a defeated sigh, Sakura started to make her way towards one of the many clothing stores of the mall, choosing, obviously, the one closest to them. The pinkette, even if her original plan was escaping with an ice cream on her hands, needed something new to cover her lower parts. The cold breeze was leaving her mad, but not as much as the one standing next to her.

The Uchiha had both of his hands protected by his pockets while his dark pearls scanned the mannequins, as if searching for something special or, simply, trying to take his attention away from a girl who was covering her own butt with his own shirt. That one shirt that was wrapped around her tiny waist and inhaling all of her scents. That one shirt that was touching her own underwear. How could he distract his mind with that image prevailing on his thoughts? It was impossible for the boy, but, once Sakura's voice started to enter his ears in a not-so-seductively tone- as he had imagined- Sasuke realized that the clothing store was right in front of him. Wondering about a girl's panties was a really good way of killing time.

" you can wait in the couch, if you want... I won't take long."

" Hn, don't worry about me, just hurry up."

" okay okay..."

" I'll be waiting here outside if you need an opinion."

" ... Dream about it..."

It didn't take more than a three seconds before an attendant came to meet them at the entrance. The worker, after hearing what Sakura had said, led the pinkette towards the changing room and bombarded the girl with all kinds and colors and models of skirts. They all looked the same in her eyes, though. She would probably take a little longer than she had expected.

Directing his already bored body to the couch where many other men were sitting, Sasuke ran an impatient hand through his dark locks. He has always hated going shopping with his mom, and with Sakura was no different. He knew she would try out many things and ask for his opinion, which wouldn't be sincere at all. It was all happening again, but, on that time, at least, seeing a younger girl's body would be better than seeing his mother.

" waiting for your girlfriend?"

One of the men said, trying to make a good atmosphere.

" oh, no no... She's just my friend."

" hm... You must be a good friend to wait for a girl who's not even your girlfriend. I would never do something like that for some woman that not my wife."

" your wife? And how long have you been coming with her?"

" since the high school days... I used to wait for her when I was trying to make her fall in love with me."

" and did it work?"

" you bet... Girls like this things, boy... If you want to make the pinky fall for you, be kind and pay attention to her... Be romantic."

"... I will... Thank you, Sr..."

As soon as the man's wife came out, their nice talk was over. He had left Sasuke with a pat on the shoulder and with other half asleep men who were holding some bags. They seemed to have been there for a life time already, and just picturing himself like that gave the boy some chills. He needed to do something to kill time.

Standing up in a jump, the Uchiha went straight to the masculine section. He didn't really know what he was looking for but he figured something magical would happen when he found it, or that was what his mother would say. But it didn't. No sudden happiness or acceleration in his heart beats. Nothing worth celebrating. He just found some nice jeans that he wanted to try. No big deal. Sasuke took the piece and went straightly to the changing room, closing the curtain behind him. It was a really small closer, he thought, yet, it would be enough for one. But not for two.

Once her war against the endless skirts was won, the pink haired girl exited the closet with the chosen skirt and went straight to pay for the item. Done that, Sakura ran her eyes through the store in order to locate the grumpy Uchiha. She was sure he was probably sleeping somewhere, with his mouth opened and his hand supporting his head. That was the image she had of him. It had nothing to do with a half naked teen like she was about to see.

When her emeralds finally found someone familiar, some shivers started to run down her spine. The one she knew was an adult and mature woman, with eyes as red as blood and a dark hair that remembered a little bit of Sasuke's. It was Kurenai-sensei, the one who had sent her to the detention she had just ran away from. Sakura couldn't let her teacher see her walking around the mall on that day. She needed to hide, and, thanks to a useful coincidence, the masculine changing room was right next to her. All the girl had to do was picking up an empty box and hide until Kurenai had gone away. But her choice wasn't the best.

Passing through the first curtain of her right, the pink haired girl, with a relieved expression, let out all her accumulated stress in a sigh. There was no way she would be caught by her teacher. It had been a perfect plan, at least until her body bumped against a raven haired boy, who was not wearing pants. What a nice view to be seen.

When she finally looked into his eyes and the reality hit them, a blush was spread all over the girl's cheeks and a smirk made sure to play in his lips. Sakura was probably thinking that meeting Kurenai would have been better.

" well well... If you wanted to give an opinion on my clothes, you should have, at least, waited for me to put them..."

" sh... Shut up... It's not what you're thinking..."

" oh, then what it is, Sakura?"

" Kurenai-sensei is right outside... If she sees me, I'm screwed."

" Hn, it still didn't explain why did you choose my box."

" Tch, you idiot... It was the first one... But I'll go find another one."

With a mocking face, the Uchiha shook his head slightly to the sides and peeked through the curtain. The hallway was free and Sakura could walk around without the risk of being caught by their teacher. Everything would be solved, however, life wouldn't be so nice to the pink haired teen.

Following her orders, a female attendant, seeing that Sasuke had his head out of the changing box, went to offer him help. She walked fast enough to catch one of the funniest scenes that the store had ever seen. A pink haired girl inside a box with a half naked guy. Kids those days.

" may I... Help you?- Oh! I better come back later."

The girl's cheeks turned even redder.

" no no... That's not what you think... There is nothing going on here... It's just a misunderstanding."

" Hn, forgive my pervert girlfriend, ms. I told her I would be buying some clothes and she couldn't resist the waiting."

" oh, then you two are a couple? And none of you was doing something inappropriate?"

" of course not..."

" I told her to wait outside but...- he patted her head- she never listens..."

The glare coming from the pinkette could have killed many men in that instant. Yet, Sasuke liked to play with the beast. Unfortunately, for him, she was a revengeful kind of girl.

" well, I guess I'll leave you the two of you alone..."

" wait!"

" uh? What is it, Ms?"

" do you see that woman?" She pointed towards the teacher.

" what about her?"

" she's my... Boyfriend's mother..."

"What!?"

"...She's a really jealous woman and would probably kill me if she saw me here with him... Could you please tell me when she leaves?"

" okay... I understand you... Mothers are really jealous."

" thank you! Isn't she great, honey?"

A smirk formed on Sakura's face right after the attendant left. Maybe her trick hadn't been that good but, somehow, it made her feel better. It would serve to prove that her imagination acted fast and her mind was in love with the idea of revenge. It was better for her "boyfriend" to keep a close eye on her.

And so, more time passed. They kept fighting and teasing each other until the last moment. Sakura got to see his new pants on him and, surprisingly, he had made a great choice. It suited him really well, but she wouldn't admit it.

The time came when Kurenai finally left the store. She had also bought some masculine pieces, which only confirmed the rumor of a mysterious boyfriend in her life. But, it didn't matter at that time. The one thing that mattered was that Sakura was safe and they still had time to go to the cinema. Hopefully, with no more troubles.

" don't you dare telling Naruto what happened."

" I won't, but you'll have to pay my popcorn."

" Tch... The boyfriend should do it."

" Hn, not when the girlfriend is compensating him for being so good..."

 ** _End of the Chapter_**


	10. Chapter 10

" That movie was awesome- ttebayo! That hero was amazing!"

" Tch, what kind of girl would fall for a boy who climbs up to her balcony and gives her a rose?"

" I know you would love me to do this, Sakura."

" in your dreams, Uchiha!"

With a jumbo bucket of popcorn and three cups of soda, the three teenagers, following the crowd, exited the dark room. All of them lost in the middle of many people who couldn't stop buzzing about the movie, and, from all they could hear, everyone seemed to have enjoyed it. And so did they. Having felt that horrendous smell at the boys' restroom had been worth in the end.

*

Once all of them weren't squeezed by the rest of the people anymore, It was time to decide what to do next. The blonde suggested eating, but, after a that much popcorn, none of the others accepted it. The Uchiha suggested going to the library, but, even before he could expose his idea, Naruto rejected it saying that books wouldn't take the humanity anywhere, specially those books without pictures. And, last but not least, the pinkette suggested something she had been saying for a good part of the day: going home. The movie had been long and it was already time for all of them to be returning to the comfort of their houses, so, none of the boys really complained about it. Yet, just because they had accepted her idea, it didn't mean they would let the girl get rid of them that easily. The day could have reached its end, but they would make sure to give her something to remember about the time when they made her run away from detention to go to the cinema.

" we are finally going home!"

" Hn, you say it as if you hated the day..."

" I didn't hate it... I really liked, actually... Even the part where I had to pay for your tickets... But it's time to get rid of you two."

" that hurts, Sakura-chan..."

" such a cold hearted girl..."

" that's me. Well, let's go you two..."

" Tch, fine."

" wait, wait! Sakura-chan, what time is it?"

" uh?- she took her cellphone out from her pocket- it's six- hey!"

In a blink of an eye, the blonde snatched the device from her hand and, quickly, touched the front camera icon. He knew she was against those so called "selfies", and that was the main reason why he wanted to do it. Using his only chance to get her to look at the camera, Naruto took the photo. On that picture, it was possible to see an irritated, but cute, pink haired girl; a raven haired boy who was smirking and a bright smiling blonde boy. It had been such a nice picture, Naruto thought, and it had to, since right after the snap, the pinkette smacked his head with her usual and unnecessary strength. Sakura certainly had a heavy hand.

" what the hell was that for, Sakura-chan!?"

" for you to learn not to take my things!"

" are you hiding something, you perverted girl?"- the Uchiha smirked.

" of course not! Hn, it's just that I don't like busybodies..."

" yeah, right... I bet your phone is full of dirty stuff."

" you idiot! Your head will be full of hematoma in some minutes!"

" Tch, stop it you two... People are staring... Let's just go already. We don't care about your pornografy, Sakura."

"You..."

At the sound of a laughing Naruto, the raven haired boy wrapped his arm around her shoulder and, forcingly, dragged the girl out before she ended up killing his best friend. That girl had a really short temper, and maybe that's why they liked her so much.

During half of the way, the three of them kept a really nice and loud conversation. The boys teased the girl and she didn't take long before answering them. She didn't hold herself before giving a rude and complex answer. Not that they took her seriously. It was all a joke involving her and, surprisingly, they even made her laugh once. But the fact was soon forgotten when the Uzumaki boy realized he had forgotten something else.  
" oh, crap! I've forgotten my bag at the school parking lot!"

" what!? How can you be so idiot Naruto! I told you to bring it with you like I did!"

" Hn, I'm not surprised at all..."

" Teme! I'm gonna show you a good surprise then!" Naruto held Sasuke by the collar.

" bring it on, Dobe!"

The Uchiha charged a punch but, before any of them could do anything, a feminine voice got in the middle of the situation. Not to act like a responsible girl, no. But to show her real objective.

" well, good luck in finding your bag. I'm going home. See you tomorrow."

" Sakura, wait! I'll take you home."

" no need, Sasuke. You're busy with Naruto anyways... I'll see you at school in the morning. Thank you for the great day."

Chuckling one last time, the girl started to walk away towards her house. She wasn't afraid of any possible danger and she couldn't care less about walking home alone. She was used to it. But no Uchiha should leave a beautiful girl walking alone in the beginning of the night.

Freeing himself from his best friend's grip, Sasuke smirked and waved a goodbye at the blonde just before meeting his pink haired biology tutor. Naruto would have to go alone to the school and none of his friends seemed to care, but the blonde did not get mad because. By the way he saw the Uchiha approaching the girl, Naruto already knew his friend's true intentions and, knowing Sasuke's cold and cocky personality, Naruto certainly felt happy for his friend. Sakura was really the ideal girl for him.

Sasuke reached her quickly and, once again, wrapped that strong arm of his around her neck. Sakura seemed a little troubled at the beginning, but, soon, she got used to his presence. In fact, the girl even smiled softly once she realized he would be the one joining her through all her way back home. He was really no trouble for her. Not anymore.

" Naruto might need some help finding his bag..."

" Hn, and you might need some holding yours..." He smirked.

" ... You've convinced me." She handled him the said bag and grinned back.

" Hn, so, wouldn't you like to get a rose from someone who climbed up on your balcony?"

" ... Of course not. It would be weird... what if the one giving me the rose tried to do something to me?"

" what if it was someone you knew?"

" ... No one I know would do it for me."

" I would. I'll do it and I'll try something with you."

" ...you're a pervert, Uchiha." She punched his arm playfully. " I doubt you would do it for any girl."

" Hn, It would take me too much trouble... But I can think of it... Just wait and, when you least expect, I'll be there."

" Hn, I'll be waiting then... But you can't surprise me..."

" are you sure?"

" yes."

" oh."

Once they arrived at a crossroads, Sasuke softly held her by the arm and made her stop moving. He looked straight into her emerald eyes and, with his thumb, started to caress the skin of her arm. In a delicate move, the boy leaned down near her ear and, in a sweet whisper, he made her blush instantly with his voice.

" I've made you smile today, haven't I? That was pretty surprising..."

" Sasuke..."

" Hn, you're blushing..." The Uchiha laughed. " you're so silly, Sakura!"

" you..."

With a sudden anger boiling inside of her, the pink haired girl punched him with all her strength. The boy screamed in pain instantly as the girl took her bag from his arms and started to walk away from him. She was mad, really mad. And she knew why. Sakura knew she was mad because something inside of her had been touched by him. Her heart was beating faster and she controlled her urge of looking back at him many times. Still, she kept going even if he kept laughing and making fun of her. That boy really knew how to mess with her, but he also knew that the way she was following wouldn't take her home. Where could she be going? He didn't know. Should he follow her? Prbably, but due to the love he had for his life, he decided to let her take care of her own business. Maybe another day he would discover that secret she liked to keep for herself.

During her trip to her mysterious place, Sakura felt something vibrating in her pocket. Once she took her phone to check the reason for such trembling, the girl saw that there was a message for her. A message from her mother telling her to pass by the convenience store to buy a certain cooking magazine she liked. Sakura didn't complain, she read the message and, before putting the phone back in her pocket, the girl decided to take a look at the picture taken by the blonde. It really had turned out nicely. Maybe the fact that they were all having fun was, indeed, a good surprise.

" Hn... I think I need a new wallpaper anyways..."

 _ **End of the Chapter**_


	11. Chapter 11

*  
The heat caused by the kitchen. The impregnating smell of frying. And that same bored expression resting on every single face of the ladies who worked on the school cafeteria. Not even on Friday that school seemed to be alive. Everything was the same. Everything but some occupied seats on the pink haired girl's table. The world was really weird on that Friday.

Her lunch place, the one that was usually populated only by her, had suffered an incredible change on that day. From one, the population quickly grew to nine, and, from all those intruders, six didn't even know the pinkette's name. Not that she cared about that since, in her mind, she couldn't find any record that held the identity of those six people. Yet, they were the ones seating with her. And that was leaving the girl in a complete state of inquietude.

The first to arrive without any kind of invitation was no one other than Uchiha Sasuke. He had barely talked to her during the whole day, still, when his eyes found an empty place on her table, the boy didn't hesitate before taking it. He sat across her and, in order to announce his presence, Sasuke simply motioned his head. Typical of his so cocky personality, Sakura thought. But she didn't complain. The girl wasn't annoyed by his company anymore. She had got used to it and Sasuke even dared to tell her she enjoyed it. Yet, wether that was true or not, she was the only one who knew.

" how was your day?"

" are you really asking me that, Sasuke?"

" why not?"

"... Because we are not a couple for you to be so interested in my day."

" then if you become my girlfriend, will you answer my question?"

" ...- she hesitated- not gonna happen, Uchiha. I don't date guys like you."

" guys like me?" He smirked and leaned forward, getting closer to her. "explain yourself a little better."

" well..." She mimicked his action and the two were just some inches away. " the guy who thinks he can go out with any girl he wants... A player, maybe... Or just someone who makes me lose my afternoons."

" touché... Hn, but I'm not a player."

" I bet you're not..."

" want me to prove you?"

" bring it on."

The two kept staring at each other with a challenging look in their eyes. The boy had no idea of how to prove her such thing. And the girl had no idea of what she had just said. It all had simply come out from their mouths. Maybe it was the rush of their teenagers hormones or that competitive spirit that resided in both of them. Yet, none of the options made any of that less embarrassing. Both of them probably thanked the blonde when he came to join them with his tray.

Naruto arrived with, probably, the only appetite of the whole school. He didn't care if the food looked like concrete or if it smelled like sweaty socks. There was no kind of refinement on his palate or in his way of approaching people. The boy simply arrived almost throwing the tray in the table and, once he found himself a place next to Sasuke, he playfully punched his best friend a little too strongly on the arm. That boy had no solution, yet, the spontaneous glare of the Uchiha was able to steal a giggle from Sakura.

" it hurt, you idiot!"

" stop being such a girl!"

" hey, I'm a girl!"

" Sakura-chan is right. Not even girls would have complained about that."

" Hn, you idiot."

" Tch, whatever. Are you eating your fries?"

" ... Take them."

" thank you, dattebayo!"

Perhaps having those two as lunch friends wouldn't be that bad, she thought. She would have someone to share her food with and the atmosphere wouldn't be so dead. It would be just the three of them once again. Or that was what she thought.

That brief moment of a relaxed laughter was soon extinguished when a platinum blonde girl threw herself on the Uchiha's lap.

" Hello, Sasuke-kun! Can I sit here?"

"Hn... Hey, Ino..."

Her long hair falling on the boy's shoulder and her only visible blue eye was directly set on him. Her face was, doubtlessly, showing extreme happiness, while the Uchiha's showed a perceptible annoyance. But such face wasn't noticed by the pink haired girl for she was too busy thinking about how annoying she was. Without even realizing, Sakura was pouting like a jealous girl. Yet, luckily, her expression became dull when four other arrived, pulling a chair closer to the table. Three boys and another girl. None of them known by Sakura.

" Ino, you should let Sasuke eat. Eating is important."

" I can feed him if he wants, Choji! You just need to ask, Sasuke-kun..."

" Tch... How troublesome..."

" this food tastes like dog food... Not even Akamaru would eat that."

" how do you know the taste of dog's food, Kiba?"

" Eh...? It once fell on my mouth, Ten Ten..."

"... Disgusting."

All of them seemed to be friends for a long time. Their ability of starting a conversation out of nothing showed their intimacy near each other and such intimacy didn't involve only those five teens. The Uchiha and the Uzumaki also joined the talk after a few seconds. They smiled, they laughed, they showed some expression. But she didn't. Sakura was left beside by all of them. She felt invisible to the eyes of those who surrounded her. She was alone in the middle of eight people that had studied with her for the last years of her life. It was probably a sad scene to be lived by anyone. Anyone but her.

The pink haired girl simply smiled at the situation and calmly finished her lunch. Being left beside like that didn't seem to bother her, in fact, Sakura liked to know that people enjoyed their time together like that. She was happy for them, she really was. But just because she was happy for them, it didn't mean she should stay. On the contrary. The pinkette knew she didn't belong there, so, once she had finished her lunch, Sakura simply stood up, took her tray and left the cafeteria. No one really saw her going away. No one really went after her. From all those eight teenagers, the only one who actually felt like something was missing, was the raven haired boy who was sitting across of her. Still, when he remembered about her vibrant pink hair, the lunch was already over and most of the people had already left to their classes.

" Have any of you seen Sakura?"

" uh? Sakura? Who's that?"

" now that you're saying, Sakura-chan left us, right?"

" so the pinky's name is Sakura?"

" she didn't talk to anyone..."

" Hn. I'll go after her. I need to tell her something."

" want me to go with you, Sasuke-kun?"

"... No. Shikamaru will take care of you. Later."

Moved by guilt, the Uchiha started to look for the pinkette everywhere. He went to the bathroom but none of the girls had seen her there. He went to school backyard but there was no one around that place. Sasuke even went to the library to see if she was studying, but even the librarian had her lunch time. Lastly, the boy went to the place where she was most likely to be: her classroom. And there she.

With her head down, her short pink hair messily covering her ears and her arms folded to provide her a place to lay her head, the Uchiha found her. Sakura was alone and completely asleep. Even if he was sure her ear was covered by her earphones, Sasuke knew the girl was completely submerged in a land of dreams. Her breathing was too slow for her to be awake. Her muscles seemed too relaxed. And her body didn't show any response to the songs she was listening to. The Haruno girl could really sleep anywhere. But waking her up had become his duty as her biology pupil.

Taking a chalk from the blackboard, Sasuke, with all his aiming ability, threw it straight to her head. Head shot, he thought. But never in his life the Uchiha could have foreseen what she was about to do.

" I-I'm awake! I'm awake! Don't worry, dad!"

With a marked forehead, the girl lifted her head up in a pure reflexion of the attack she had suffered. She was fast, he had to admit it. But she was, definitely, as clumsy as his blonde best friend.

"'Your dad isn't here, silly..." He laughed.

" Tch, it's just you..." She rolled her eyes and yawned.

" just me? This way you offend me."

" Hn... You're saying it to the wrong person... Next time, try someone who really cares."

" you're mean..."

" thank you."

Once he patted the chalk from his clothes, Sasuke went to sit in front of her. He spun the chair and, soon was facing her sleepy face once again on that day. Sakura was really funny when she was half awake. And she was really cute too. At least on his eyes. Still, even if he could make endless jokes about her visual, the boy decided to go straight to business.

" why did you leave?"

" just because..."

" give me an answer."

" Hn... I don't know any of those people."

" but you could have tried to..."

"... Not really my thing."

" Hn, you didn't even try..."

" of course I did... I tried to talk to the ones by my side. But none of them answered. So-"

" did you feel forgotten?"

A silence prevailed between them. An unusual silence that indicated her surprise and her hesitance towards the question. Maybe he was right. Maybe he was wrong. She would always be the only to know the truth.

" of course not... Hn, I just didn't want to intimidate the others."

" Hn... They would be scared of your hair."

She glared.

He laughed.

" I'm kidding, I'm kidding... Hn."

Another silence appeared. But, on that time, none of them really knew how to keep the conversation going. It was hard for her to do so, and, for him, the fact that the one standing in front of him was the pinkette, just made his communication abilities disappear. So the girl decided to be direct. Her songs were still waiting for her.

"... Did you come here just to tell me that?"

" ... No..."

" then what else do you want?"

" ... Talking?"

"... You have friends for that. Tell them you want to talk and I want to sleep. Perfect."

" no way... Tch but I do have something to tell you."

" uh? What is it?"

Yawning one last time, Sasuke stretched his arms and started to play with her materials. He liked her different pens, her colorful rubbers and those big highlighters of hers. Each with a different color. And he made sure to leave a smiling face, or a message on her notebook once he finished exploring her pencil case. Yet, after having his attention called for the third time, Sasuke decided to talk. He realized she was getting impatient. Maybe he should ask her about that topic later during their private classes.

" Hn. I can't come to the school this afternoon. I told my mom I would take care of the house while they are at the theatre."

" awesome! It means I can go home!"

" no no... Don't get to excited." He smirked.

" uh? Why not?"

" because you're going to my house to teach me, silly."

" what?! I'm not going..."

" yes you are... I went to your house."

" I didn't invite you..."

" Hn. Don't make me go kidnap you."

"... Really? At your house?"

" Hn... Any problem on being on the same place as me?" He smirked.

" of course not! Hn... But I don't even have the address..."

" don't fear, young lady..."

" uh?"

Looking to the sides, the Uchiha was trying to find a pen with a visible and vibrant color. He took one from the girl who sat next to her. She probably wouldn't mind, actually, If she knew Uchiha Sasuke had touched it, the pen would become a historic relic from the time when the boy walked around the paths of that school. That piece would worth a lot in some years, yet, all he wanted was an orange one, but, since he just found a marine blue, he had no choice.

" give me your hand."

" for what?"

" Tch" he took it by force and, soon, she stated to feel her hand tickling a bit. It wasn't normal. But nothing around him was.

Sasuke wrote his address on the palm of her hand, leaving a heart in the end of the street name, so she wouldn't have any excuse to ditch their compromise. After all, Sakura can't lose her own hand in between that mess she calls room.

" it's my address. Show up at the normal time. I'll be waiting..."

" ... Fine fine... But I'll want a free day for that."

" don't even dream about it."

Letting the smirk out for one last time, the raven haired boy winked at her and stood up. It was time for him to go to his afternoon classes too. It was time to go to his own classroom. And he would. He would go back with a smile on his face just because he would have some company at night. They would do many nice things together, and, perhaps, they could even study for real that time. He couldn't wait for the moment that was about to come.

 _ **End of the Chapter**_


	12. Chapter 12

It was around 3:30 pm when the pinkette finally arrived at the Uchiha residence. Red skirt dancing on her knees, yellow shirt on the top with a red tie on her neck and, covering her arms, a salmon colored pull over. Sakura had really wasted some time on choosing, after all, she would be going to his house, where his parents could be and his rules would be applied. The last thing she wanted was to be uncomfortable if someone that not Sasuke saw them. The pink haired girl was, somehow, a shy girl around adults who she had never had contact with. And such shyness was evident for the girl had been standing there for almost twenty minutes without making any move.

Once people who passed by started to look suspiciously at her, Sakura decided that it was time to, at least, ring the doorbell. So, taking one last breath, her index quickly reached for the button and slowly pressed it, making that traditional jingle resonate inside the Uchiha residence. She had surpassed another obstacle at that moment, but, as soon as she started to hear some footsteps coming from inside, those silly insecurities returned. What if his mother answered the door and asked her embarrassing questions? What if his father did and gave her a deadly glare? What should she say? How should she call them? Those and many other questions started to make her heart beat faster while the sound of someone approaching just got even louder. There was no escaping anymore. And, even if she wasn't completely sure of what to do, her body simply reacted when the door finally opened. Barely that poor girl knew what was about to come.

Not even daring to look at the one opening the door, Sakura bowed down in respect, making her bangs cover her eyes and hide her nervousness face. She already knew what to say. But he wasn't meant to be the one to hear it.

" hey, Sak-"

" good afternoon, Uchiha-sama. My name is Haruno Sakura, I am Sasuke's biology tutor and I'm here to teach him."

" oh my... Is this all for me?"

At the same time her ears captured such familiar voice, the girl widened her eyes and, for a moment, considered the idea of running away with her head lowered. But she couldn't simply walk away without giving him a proper answer and, perhaps, a punch for the smirk she knew was on his lips. Sasuke was a really predictable person sometimes. And, once she finally lifted her eyes to meet him, her theory was proved right. The boy was leaning against the doorframe, with his bare feet on the floor, a white bermuda shorts matching a dark blue shirt, his arms crossed and that provocative and charming smirk planted on his lips as his eyes were slowly scanning every inch of her body. That boy was really asking for a punch.

" Sasuke..."

" Hn... Don't tell me you wasted your precious time on picking some nice clothes just to impress me... Are you starting to fall for this handsome boy here?"

" as if I would ever do it."

" then why my biology tutor is so cute this afternoon?"

" because I wanted to cause a good impression for your parents... Hn, I don't want them to think I'm another one of your fangirls."

" my fangirls don't know where I live... You're the first girl I bring here, feel honored"

"... I'm exploding in happiness..."

" Hn... unfortunately for you, and fortunately for me, it's just the two of us today... My parents and my brother are out and will only be coming home later."

"... Damn it... You could have said it before!"

" it didn't seem important... Besides, I'm glad I didn't, if you know what I mean..."

Rolling her eyes, the girl swung her bag over her shoulder and, once he moved aside, never missing te chance to look at her behinds, she entered his house, leaving her delicate shoes lined on the doorstep. Sakura wanted to end that day as soon as possible, but, since she wasn't the only one who made the decisions, the girl was ready to endure a long day full of jokes and teases from the raven haired boy. Perhaps talking about genetics and babies wouldn't be the best of the ideas.

" where do you wanna study?"

" uh? What kind of question is this? Does it even matter?"

" well... We can go to my room... My bed is there and I'm sure you wanna get rid of those clothes..."

She glared at him and he laughed.

" Tch, I'm just joking..."

" Hn... Living room... Let's study there."

" as you wish..."

The girl followed him through the many hallways of the house as she got lost in the pictures that were hanging on the wall. There were many of him as a little kid with his parents and with his older brother that, in a glimpse, seemed too familiar to the pinkette. Sakura felt like she knew him, yet the pictures that she saw were from a long time ago. Maybe if she saw an updated one she would recognize him. But the youngest Uchiha wouldn't let her get distracted in the pics, specially in the pics of his older brother.

When Sasuke realized that the girl was spacing out, he took her hand and, hastily, dragged her to the living room. Her mouth went agape at first, however, when they reached the living room and her eyes saw what he had done, she decided that the raven haired boy didn't deserve to hear her babbling about futilities and about not touching her like that. Sakura would let him pass that time. But just that time.

The living room where they would be staying was impeccable. The table in the center of the room was clean and with blank papers ready to be used as draft. On a silver tray in one or the corners of the table, some snacks to help them concentrating. The smell of the carpet reminded her of a bunch of flowers and the way the light was entering through the large window just made her feel like a landscape in the distance. The boy really had created such a welcoming atmosphere and just for her. Such thing was the irrefutable proof that even Sasuke Uchiha was able to make something kind to the others. And Sakura really appreciated it.

" did you do it all?"

" Hn. Me? No... My... My mom did it."

" oh... Your mom... Okay." She smiled.

" Tch... I wouldn't do it just for you."

" I bet you wouldn't... Hn, let's just study, okay?"

" okay okay..."

" ... Just tell your mom that... I liked it..."

" you're welcome."

Chuckling a bit, the girl carefully took her books from her bag and placed on the table. She chose an aleatory chair and, following her, the boy sat by her side, closer than necessary. But the girl said nothing. Sakura simply started to explain the principles of genetics to that raven haired boy. And that was how they went for some good three hours unstoppably.

She thought him about Mendel and his theory. She showed him how to make the genetic combinations and explained all the possible details he could possibly find in his biology test. The pinkette really knew a lot about the subject, and her way of explaining him such thing was impressive. Sasuke learned even better than when the teacher showed the class about it. Probably because the teacher wasn't as beautiful and funny like his pink haired tutor. He loved to see her having fun while solving an exercise. He enjoyed the view when she tried her best to create a situation where he would understand the concept. He really appreciated the effort she was making for him even if she wanted to run away more than she wanted to teach. Maybe that was his effect on people. Making them stay. There was no way of ignoring him, specially when he had a doubt.

" Hn... I don't understand this whole dominant and recessive thing... Give me a practical example..."

" Tch... An example...?"

Sakura looked to the sides. She looked up. She looked at her book and, once she met his eyes, the pinkette already had her example. And what a beautiful example she had found.

" your eyes!"

" uh? What about them?"

" they are black... And black is a dominant gen... Which means that if you marry me, a recessive gen pink haired girl, we will have a black eyed baby... Got it?"

" Hn... I do but..."

" but...? Go on, ask me..."

" Tch... I was thinking that... It would be a shame to discontinue such beautiful eyes like yours..."

With an innocent smirk on his face, the Uchiha leaned down on the table, still looking straight at her. Sasuke wanted to know if she would blush after the cutest and most truthful words that had ever come from his mouth. He wanted to see that side of hers. But, unfortunately for him, Sakura wasn't ready to show him. Not to him and not to anyone else. The girl had to act quickly if she wanted to avoid such topic for the next moments. And, as expected, she did.

" Hn... Silly... Sasuke, I think we should take a break.., what about a glass of water?"

" what? I'm not your slave. Go get it yourself."

" but I'm a guest... Hn, just go, okay?"

" Tch.. Fine fine.,. Let's take 5 then... maybe we could even use this time to prove the dominant theory..." He smirked.

" ... It was already confirmed... Hn"

He sighed.

" I'll go get your stuff."

" thank you!"

With a smile on her face, the pinkette convinced the raven haired boy to leave his position and go get her something to drink. She was a little thirsty, it was true. After so long of reading and writing in order to explain what seemed obvious to her, needing a glass of water would only be something rational. Yet, the true reason why she had asked for a drink was just to hide her blush away from him. A crimson red blush that not even she could stop from coming. Those minutes would give her enough time to recover her natural coloration and, perhaps, making her heart return to its normal rhythm. She just needed to focus. However, the sound of an opening door was enough to disturb that little moment of peace she had found. He would come back and, if she wasn't careful, Sasuke would definitely find out. But who said it was Sasuke who had opened the door?

As the steps approached the living room, the pinkette tried her best to calm down and act cool like before. She took three long breaths and, when the door finally slid open, a dark haired boy, with equally dark eyes appeared. It wasn't Sasuke. It wasn't his father. It was his brother, Uchiha Itachi. The connection between their eyes happened quickly and, once her brain was finally able to process information, the pinkette finally remembered about the person in the pic. It was him. It was Itachi. And he was Sasuke's older brother.

" I-Itachi..."

" Sakura..."

 _ **End of the Chapter**_


	13. Chapter 13

The steam coming out of the tea-pot was loud enough to deaf his ears to the sounds coming from his living room. He didn't hear the laughter. He didn't hear the stories. He didn't hear the intimate way they called each other. While the youngest Uchiha was distractedly pouring the hot water into his mug, his biology tutor seemed to be having a great time with his older brother. Perhaps he had just lost the girl.

With a peppermint tea and a glass of water on a tray, Sasuke held an amused smirk on his lips. He just couldn't believe he was actually being nice to a girl like her. An annoying, insolent and captivating girl who happened to be his biology tutor. Sakura was, surely, an annoyance in his life when she wanted to, but, on most of the times, he didn't want to do anything that was not related to her. She has become a special person in his life. And that was why he would never really mind doing something for her.

Taking one last breath after returning from his day dream, the Uchiha was finally standing a door away from her. He wondered if he had taken too long or even if he would be lucky enough to catch her doing something unexpected like looking at some photos or even sleeping for some minutes. People do embarrassing things when they are alone, but Sakura wasn't alone at all at that exact moment.

When Sasuke finally reached his hand to the door, his ears finally captured an unexpected sound. There was a laughter coming from the other room. There were two familiar voices laughing. Two familiar and combined voices laughing and, for a reason the young boy didn't know, hearing that wasn't making him feel really well. His heart skipped a beat, his throat went dry and that confident smirk turned into a worried one. What on earth could be so funny between his older brother and his pink haired friend? Sasuke had to find out.

Not caring about being discreet, the raven haired boy abruptly opened the door, creating a huge noise that attracted all the attention to him. He saw them sitting next to each other, a little too close for Sasuke's dislike. Black and green eyes, at first, were confusedly trying to understand the reason behind such sudden behavior, but, once they remembered that the one acting so strangely was Sasuke, the older brother and the biology genius decided to ignore and simply welcome the boy with a warm smile. Nobody really knew what happened inside that boy's mind.

" hey there, little brother."

" you took some time, Sasuke."

" Hn. What are you two doing? You seem really close. Am I missing something? Do you know each other?"

" Uh? What are you talking about, Sasuke? Is this an interrogatory?"

" Hn... Sakura and I were close friends back when I was still in high school…"

" and how come I never saw you two together at school?"

" we used to hang out with another group outside of the school…"

" Sakura was too lazy to come by and say hi." Itachi grinned.

" me? I don't remember you coming by either." She grinned back.

" you would sleep during all the breaks!"

" and you wou-"

" HN!"

Sasuke grunted loud enough to remind them of his presence. That whole situation was just not making the boy happy at all. He hated to be ignored at any costs, but, at that time, he was just furious to see those two so close. From what he remembered, he was the only one who could be that close to her. It was already time for his brother to leave.

Walking to where those two were sitting, Sasuke made sure to place the tray in front of them and, in a miraculous way, he found himself a spot in the middle of them, in a way where his leg was softly touching hers. He placed his elbow on the table, as if creating a visual barrier between them. His dark eyes were possessively glaring at his brother as if warning him to stay away from the girl. Even if Sasuke didn't know what he was actually doing, he felt good just by doing so. He felt powerful and confident. No words were necessary to explain his brother what his heart was feeling. And, of course, Itachi understood it all. In fact, he understood even more than his silly little brother did.

With a challenging smirk playing on his lips, Sasuke looked at his brother before taking a sip on the mug. Never a tea had felt so good. But it was about to get too bitter.

" well, it's good to know you guys had some time to remember the old days... Now, Itachi, If you could excuse us, Sakura is helping me with baby characteristics."

" oh, so you're teaching him biology, Sak?"

" yeah... Your little brother really needs help."

" exactly! So you better go, Itachi... Now."

" okay okay…"

" no, wait! Your brother is really good at this too... He helped me a lot once!"

"H-He did…?"

Itachi smirked.

" don't say it like that, Sak. It was easy explaining to you about plants and flowers... I even gave you some after you got an A."

" flowers…?"

" Tch... It was embarrassing... Anyways, Itachi, you're staying... Help me teaching your little brother... Honestly, Sasuke... If you had him all this time, I could have just stayed at home doing nothing…"

" Hn... He has no time to spend with me... I bet he's busy right now too."

" busy? I'm totally free! Let's study some genetics, little brother."

And that was the time when Sasuke knew that his evil side was hereditary. Itachi knew exactly his brother's intentions yet he simply decided to become the third person of that fictional relationship. He would make sure to annoy Sasuke and to get Sakura's attention during the whole time they were in there. It would be the pay back for all of the years that Sasuke made fun of him or interrupted a delicate situation. He would go until the youngest Uchiha couldn't bare anymore. And such moment was closer than they imagined.

After one and a half hour of pure biology, Sasuke gave up. He hadn't been paying attention for a long time and his mind just couldn't stop scolding his older brother for doing that. He just wanted it to be over. He didn't want to hear about green peas or hamsters anymore. He didn't want to see those green eyes- his green eyes- looking at the one who had the same blood as him. Sasuke was jealous, even if he still didn't know it. He knew that the whole day had been lost already but, in his evil mind, the raven haired boy still had one last trick. And he couldn't let his brother ruin it too.

Once the girl relaxed her back and stretched her arms, Sasuke knew that the torture had met its end. He looked at her lazy face and smiled when he saw her hand reaching to her hair and freeing it from that annoying clip. Sakura looked really cute after the tutoring sections. Even if she was exhausted and sleepy, her face was always relaxing to his eyes. They would usually end the class really late and he would make sure to walk her home every day, after all, such beautiful face had to be protected from the dangers of the night. And he would make sure that his precious tutor would arrive safe at home.

" well, boys... I have to go... My parents are waiting for me…"

" knowing Kizashi, he must be going crazy without you... Don't you think, Sasuke?"

" Hn... Sure. And that's why I'm taking you home... It's late and I don't want you alone around there."

" you're always insisting on that... I can go by myself... You probably have something to do."

" well, I do, to be honest... But you're more important."

She blushed, hiding her face from his smirk. Such thing not passing unseen by the elder brother.

" really, Sasuke? In this case, I'll take her home."

" what?! No way- I mean... She's my guest."

" Hn. I insist. We still have to catch up on the news."

" no. I'll do it."

" you're tired, little brother. I'll go."

" boys, I can go alone…"

" no you can't!"

At that time, both of them turned to her, yelling. Sakura seemed to have no saying in such thing even if she was the reason for one of them going out at such time. She simply crossed her arms and pouted while those two children kept discussing. They were using all the possible excuses and all the arguments they had. They talked about doing exercises, and being a good friend and even about being a good neighbor, which sounded weird since they didn't even live near each other. Well, the thing is: her ears didn't catch half of the discussion. The only clear thing they heard was the sound of the phone ringing. It was music to her ears.

" think about that time when you took my dinosaur away from me!"

" what? That was years ago, Sasuke."

" boys... The phone…"

" Hn. So what? It still happened."

" grow up, you kid!"

" guys... It could be important…"

" I'm not a kid! You are for taking Mr. Dino!"

" GUYS!" She screamed, making two terrified faces turn to face her.

" Hn... The phone."

" go get it, Sasuke. Mom said she would call you."

" really?"

" yeah... It was something important."

" Hn... Fine. This conversation isn't over."

When the younger raven haired boy finally left the room with a suspicious expression, the two others who were left behind couldn't help but letting a giggle escape. They were impressed by how easily Sasuke had fallen for such an old trick. He that was always calling himself a genius, falling for the oldest trick of the book. He would never learn.

Using that chance, Itachi took her wrist and, quickly, dragged her out of the house. The oldest Uchiha really wanted to talk to her about their old friendship and even about her relation with his little brother. He really imagined her as a part of the family in a close future. Even if none of them would admit it that soon, those two really matched.

And so, their conversation went on for the whole way. They imagined how angry Sasuke would be when he welcomed his brother back. They remembered about the old days when they had their friends. They even talked about college and plans for the future. It had been an enjoyable walk home with an old friend for both of them. But the way to her house tended to get shorter by each step.

" seriously, out of all the people who could help him... It had to be you."

" Tch... Don't even tell me about it... The principal forced me to do it."

" what!? No way.."

" yeah... He said I needed some friends... My parents probably talked to him about what happened."

" Hn... And how are things going? Are you really okay?"

" yeah... Each day better than the one before... But it's not that easy…"

" I know... Well, but, if it helps, you're in good hands. Naruto and Sasuke are great kids... They wouldn't hurt you."

" ... I'm not worried about that... Even if they seem really nice, I can't simply do it again... Trusting someone again after what happened just last year... Specially if I only have a few more months with them…"

" ... You'll have to do it someday…"

" I'll think about it when the time comes…"

" and what if I told you that the time is now?"

" why now?"

"…Because he's coming back."

She stopped walking. Her eyes aimed the ground and her hands were clenched in fists. Such words had had a huge effect on her. He had a huge effect on her. Perhaps Itachi was right. The time had come at last.

" when…?"

" in some months... He told me the other day and I felt like you should know."

"... Hn... I don't care. He's free to come and go as long as he doesn't bother me."

" but what if he comes after you? What if he-"

" Itachi. I don't wanna talk about it…"

"... Sorry... Well, just know that I'm here for you and Sasuke is too... He cares about you."

" Hn... He's a good boy... But don't tell him I said that. I have my reputation to keep."

" okay okay... Too complicated."

With a simple smile on their faces, the two of them arrived at their destination. The girl's house was all lit up and, probably, just waiting for he return. It had been a great day, but it was time for her to go home.

" well... Thank you for taking me home."

" my pleasure... I wouldn't let my brother's special friend come by alone."

" Hn, I'm not his girlfriend."

" I never said you were."

"... Tch" she blushed. " go home already…"

" I will... He will probably scold me though... Tell your parents and your grandma I said hi."

" I will... The same for yours."

" good night."

" good night."

 _ **End of the Chapter.**_


	14. Chapter 14

She could feel them watching her. They were everywhere. On the hallways. On the library and even by her side during the lunch break. His eyes were following her everywhere. And the glare- a deadly and dangerous glare that could be compared to hell itself- coming from them was certainly the proof that the raven haired boy was pissed. And with her, but, in her naive mind, Sakura didn't remember doing anything to make him so mad. In fact, after the last night, when she had gone to his house, they hadn't shared a single word. Did she say anything that hurt him? Did she disrespect his family in any way? Sakura couldn't really remember anything that caused him any kind of embarrassment. What on earth could have happened between the last night and the next morning?

The atmosphere between them was starting to bother her. Apart from Naruto asking her many times about the reason why his best friend was acting grumpier than usual, Sakura hated to be observed. She wasn't a prisoner or something. And feeling like that was starting to trouble her, but what should she do to make him stop? Should she apologize? No. Apologizing was never her style, especially when not knowing the reason why. Should she give him a worried face to induce him to talk? No. Her personality wouldn't let her fake that kind of face. Being herself could be really troublesome in times like that. Normally she would just ignore him- and she tried to- but once the classes were over and the boy came to her classroom, while she was the last one there, just to glare at her, the hot-headed pinkette couldn't control herself anymore. She would make him talk, wether he wanted or not.

" What the hell is wrong with you!? Why are you glaring at me like that?"

She said, calm as a gorilla.

" Hn."

He answered, with his arms crossed and a pouting glare in his face. She hated when he did it.

" Don't you dare 'Hn' to me, Uchiha Sasuke!"

" …"

" How am I supposed to know what I did wrong if you won't even talk to me!"

" ha! So you know you did something wrong."

" Uh? No! I didn't do anything wrong! Tch I really am an idiot to even try solving things with you! Once your PMS is over, you can come and talk to me. I'm going home!"

Almost punching her material inside, the pinkette close and swung her bag over her shoulder and started to make her way out of the classroom with her feet stomping all the way. Sakura would make sure to cross his way in order to tease and show him that she would not go back on her word. She would prove him that she could be even more stubborn than him. A war was about to start.

Not taking their glares away from each other, the distance between the two teens was, slowly, getting shorter. The girl holding herself not to scream. The boy holding himself not to tell her everything. Both on the verge of giving up. Any brusque movement would make them blow. And that moment, of course, came from the pink haired girl. She knew exactly how to mold his temperament.

Once their bodies were aligned and their eyes connected, Sakura made the most melancholic expression she could ever come up with. An expression so sad that would shatter his heart into pieces. The diabolic girl knew his heart was a soft one. It had to be since he had been angry about something so superficial- and unknown by her- like that. Such low trick had to work. And it did. After seeing her emerald eyes almost dropping a tear, Sasuke couldn't control himself. The image of the pink haired girl all alone and left behind made his heart skip a beat. He held her forearm, and at that moment, she knew she had won. Her smirk and his sigh showed her so.

" Are you telling me what happened?"

" Hn... What... What did you and Itachi talked about yesterday?"

A moment of silence surrounded them as the raven haired boy had his cheeks tinged in a light red. Was it really happening? She thought. Was Sasuke, THE Uchiha Sasuke, really jealous? It seemed impossible, a dream; but, after blinking more than a hummingbird flaps its wings, Sakura realized that it was really happening, but not exactly how she imagined.

" what…?"

" Tch. Don't make me repeat myself! What did you and Itachi talked about yesterday? How did he... Say goodbye to you?"

" are you jealous of your brother?"

" of course not!"

" Sasuke..." She smirked. " this is so cute... Hn, well, what did your brother tell you?"

" he... He told me that you just talked about the old days and that he said goodbye to you in a way only you would understand."

A blank filled Sakura's thoughts. Itachi didn't do anything special before going back home. The elder brother could only be making that up to tease Sasuke, and of course, she wouldn't spoil the joke. She wanted to see how much her relationship with Itachi bothered her colleague. She wanted to see how much he wanted to be the only one in his older brother's life. However it wasn't in Itachi's life that Sasuke wanted a special spot.

Freeing herself from his grip and adjusting her bag on her shoulder, Sakura smiled cheerfully and looked at him in a warm way. She tilted her head a little, making her pink strands frame her cheeks and pouting right after it. That girl was, certainly, a cute one. It really was a low trick to be used by her, but she didn't know about that effect on him. Not even he did for sure.

" well, Sasuke... Your brother and I are friends... We do have our own way of saying goodbye."

" and what would that way be?"

"... It's none of your business, silly... But why does it matter anyway?"

At that moment, Sakura thought she had finally caught him. She thought she had everything under control, but she couldn't control his feelings. Let alone hers when she was near him.

" Hn. I don't like sharing... That's all."

" aww Sasuke... You won't have to share your brother with me, don't worry."

"... I'm not talking about sharing him."

The blush went from his cheeks to hers. Her walls finally came down. By the way his eyes were looking at her, she knew he wasn't lying. They were as soft as the prettiest of the nights. As serene as the moonlight. And it was all for her. All because of her. Even if she didn't want to believe.

" stop looking at me like that... It's not funny anymore. Did Itachi tell you to do it because of my joke?"

" your joke? Tch I'm not joking, Sakura. I've been all this time trying to make you acknowledge me as a friend and, in one night, my brother simply becomes your best friend?!"

" he's not my best friend, Sasuke…"

" then what is he? And... What am I to you?"

The sudden words that came from his mouth were enough to make her heart race and her legs shake. Since when did he become so sentimental? Since when did he develope such an effect on her? It was clear that the girl had no idea of the answer she would give him, but just seeing her was enough for him at that moment. Their time was still to come, he knew that, but it was his turn to tease her. He would have his revenge.

With a smirk on his face and pressing her body against one of the tables, the Uchiha knew exactly what to do. The girl did not expect what was about to happen.

" But you are my friend... Isn't it enough?"

" no. My brother is your friend... I want to be more than that…"

" more than a friend…?"

" yes... More than a friend."

Locking their eyes, the boy slowly started to lean down to peck her lips. His eyelids were half closed and his fingers were, delicately, lifting her chin up. He could feel her pulse getting faster by the seconds he got closer. Sakura was paralyzed. Her cheeks were burning and her eyes were widened. Still, she made no move. Nothing that approved his initiative and nothing that condemned it. She was just waiting for him, but he wouldn't come. Not at that moment.

When his breath was already tickling her lips, the boy let out another smirk and turned her face so he could kiss her cheek. Sasuke knew she would be mad- disappointed, maybe- but at least, her anger would belong to him and no one else.

" sorry to disappoint you, Sakura... Maybe next time I'll give you a full one."

" you... You... Sasuke!" She screamed, pushing him away. "You jerk! How dare you!?"

" Hn. I was just teasing you... That's for you to learn not to go out with my brother again."

" You….."

Glaring at him, Sakura, with her cheeks still flushing, made her way to the door, stopping before being able to take any other step. Her hands were almost destroying the wooden piece of the doorframe and in her mind, all the possible ways of calming down had already been discarded. She couldn't simply leave like that. She had to give him a good answer but the only thing that her mouth was focused on was his own. His lips seemed so soft and his fingers on her chin were leaving a comfortable trail on her skin. Sakura wanted him to go on. She really wanted, but, in her mind, it was wrong. Even if in her heart seemed right. She hated him for making her so confused. That boy surely had reached a special place in her heart.

" do you wanna know what you are to me?"

" uh?"

" you are an annoyance! You are a bother that I simply can't get rid of!"

" you say it as if you hate me."

" I-I... I do!" She pouted. " you idiot!"

" ... Tch, I'm sorry I'm sorry... Maybe I went too far."

" you bet you did!"

"..."

He really was a bother. He really was a jerk and she did think he was an idiot, but she couldn't get rid of him at all. Not even if she wanted. And she didn't.

" ... Now come on... Take me home so you won't do it again…"

" Hn... Only when you ask for it."

" shut up…"

 _ **End of the Chapter**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Christmas Special**

.

.

 **A/N** : guys... In this chapter, I've used the expression "secret friend", which I literally translated from the original. It is a game played by many people during celebrations like Christmas. I've looked for a better expression on Google, but in the end, this game isn't really popular worldwide. The only thing similar that I've found was "Secret Santa". Well, for the ones who don't know, the game works like this: the participants write their names on a small piece of paper, folding it after and then putting inside a box or a hat or something like that. The names will be all mixed up and the participants will pick a paper randomly, not showing or telling anyone about it. It's a secret. In the end, the participants will settle a day for the game to end, and on this day, the ones who picked a name will have to bring a present bought to the person from the paper. It's a fun game because, normally, people will gather around a circle, and when it's time to give the presents, the person will start giving tips and hints for the others to discover who the secret friend is.

Guys, it's important for you to know how the game is. I tried to explain it shortly but it might have been a little confusing... If you didn't understand, please, Google "Amigo Secreto" or ask me again before you read the chapter. It's important. Well, thanks for reading it! Now, to the chapter! I hope you enjoy it and forgive my grammar mistakes. This one was not reviewed by betas!

Please, leave me reviews!

That time of the year had arrived again.

A time when people get lost in the middle of shopping bags and the streets are covered in a freezing, white carpet. A time when people are wearing strong coaches and drinking hot chocolate almost all the time. It was Christmas time. Well, almost Christmas time, for the unique students of the so respected Konoha High school were still be trapped inside those cold classrooms. They still had to support that place for just a couple of hours more, until the school could finally close its doors for the so deserved winter break. Just a little more and the teachers would be free from the students and the students would be free from it all. Just some more hours that promised to be more interesting than they normally are.

Hours that would pass faster than a snowflake falling from the skies.

On the last day of classes before the winter break, the last year students had prepared a new way of celebrating their last Christmas together as a class. The idea had come from the girls, and consequently, the boys followed along. The two classes were gathered in a friendly game of Secret Friends, where the students would be able to relax a little before the holidays and even receive a gift from someone they didn't really know who. The idea seemed fun after it was explained over and over again, and everyone decided to participate.

Everyone but the pinkette, who had basically been forced by the blonde and the raven haired boy to participate. Sakura didn't have a choice anymore, so, in the end, all she could do was hope the game turned out to be something… Funny, to say the least.

The girls had taken care of the Christmas tree, the decorations and preparing the papers with all the names, while the boys were responsible for the food, the drinks and passing the box with their college's names around. Everything worked perfectly well. Everyone knew who their secret friend was and most of them found pretty easy to buy the presents. Most of them had been friends for many years, after all. But, as it was expected, Sakura didn't belong to the majority even if she had studied with them for the past 7 years of her life. She just wasn't seen as a friend by many. In fact, she was only seen as a friend by Sasuke and Naruto. To any other she was merely a stranger. Fortunately, of all the names she could have picked, his name came as a miracle to her.

A miracle that could easily turn into a curse

Having randomly picked the Uchiha's name out of so many others seemed to be a huge coincidence for her. Actually, the coincidence was so big that it could not have been only a random trick of the destiny.

And it wasn't.

The girl knew, as soon as her blonde friend smirked at her when she was picking a piece of paper out of the box, that she had just fallen into one of his pranks. Naruto had defrauded the game by putting only Sasuke's name on the box when it was her turn to pick. It had been such an enormous disrespect to those who believed in the integrity of the game. Such a disrespect that Sakura couldn't care less for she had picked one of the only two people she knew. At that time, it was better to believe that luck was on her side.

In the following days after she had picked his name, the future medic had been really direct towards her pupil. She had asked him dozens of times about what he wanted for Christmas in a reasonable price. The girl even gave him some options, but in the end, the raven haired boy would always answer the same thing with that teasing smirk on his lips.

A Kiss.

That's what he wanted from her. A cheap present that would only cost her some seconds and some hidden feelings revealed. That boy knows how to get her on a tight situation. And he loves to do so. But, being the girl she is, Sakura also knows how to get her payback. Sasuke would get that one thing he was wanting from her. It would just be a little different from what he was expecting.

When the great day finally came, all the students arrived at the selected class with colorful bags, of all sizes and forms. Some had a written card and others hadn't. Some had only one thing inside and others had even three enlaced things. There was a bag per capita in that place. However, one bag in special was missing. Her hands entered the class empty since her present didn't fit a paper bag. That game promised to be really a interesting one.

" Didn't you buy anything?" A girl asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

" Did you forget?" Another complemented, placing a hand on her hip.

" Or are you giving something more personal, if you know what I mean, Sakura?" The red haired asked, giving the pinkette a dirty smirk in response.

The pinkette looked at Karin and her followers with a fierce glare. If not for Kurenai-sensei, who was keeping a close eye on her pink head, Sakura would have already given three purple eyes as Christmas presents. So, instead of using her strength, the girl with emerald eyes simply smirked and went to the one place all of them wanted to go. A place that had a duck butt shaped hair.

" Sasuke! Naruto! You've already arrived!" She waved and went towards the duo, attracting envious glares from all the corners.

" You are always late, Sakura-chan."

" We are lucky she's even here."

" Really funny, you two… At what time will the game start?"

" Why so interested, Sakura-chan? Do you want to give your present so badly?"

" Don't say nonsenses... I just wanna get over with it so I can go home and enjoy my holiday."

" Hn. Aren't you doing anything on the holiday?"

" Nope. And that's the best part."

" I'll be staying here too... What about you, Teme?"

" I'm traveling with my family... We are going to my uncle Obito's. You know him, don't you, Dobe?"

" Yeah! Your uncle is surely a hard headed man! He's a great guy too. Tell him I said hi."

" Hn. I'll try to remember."

The trio kept talking about how the uncle Uchiha almost got into a fight against Naruto because of a bowl of ramen during Sasuke's birthday party at the Ichiraku restaurant. The story brought a smile and even made the girl chuckle for a while. It was undeniable that those two had earned the ability to make her happy. They knew exactly the kind of jokes she liked and she also knew how to add a little of sarcasm and dark humor to the situation. Those three surely made a good team.

Their talk ended up entertaining them for some good hours, and before they knew, people had already eaten most of the snacks, the soda was already over and there was only one hour missing before the winter break could finally begin. The students formed a circle with the chairs and waited for a voluntary to start the game. It was time for exchanging the gifts. It was time for the Secret Friend to begin. It was time for her to give him his gift.

" Okay okay! Since I was one of the people who organized it all, I will start!"

The girl with red hair and glasses said, taking her bag on her hands and standing in the middle of everyone.

" Well... Let me see... Unfortunately, I didn't have the luck to pick Sasuke-kun, but... My Secret Friend is a boy.. He's not my best friend but we do have a close relationship. He knows how to piss me off and I swear someday I'm gonna fix all his sharp teeth."

All the eyes turned to the white haired boy whose favorite animal is a shark. Suigetsu didn't pay attention to a single word Karin said, but as he could notice, the gift on her hands was for him, and that was already enough. He stood up, took the present and thanked her. The boy was a polite person. He knew how to show appreciation and even how to talk to the girl in front of him, but once he opened the box to find a leather belt, his purple eyes went dull. Who gives a Highshcool boy a leather belt?

" What the hell is that, Karin?"

" It's a belt. I thought you might like it."

" Are you insane? Why would you even give it to me? I hated it. Go change it for me."

" Suigetsu you bastard! Shut up!"

" I'll shut up only when you go change it for me!"

Their discussion went on and on until Karin finally found a good use for that belt. She was strangling him with that and she refused to let go until he thanked her like a gentleman. Such thing never happened. Kurenai was the one to set them apart before Karin ended up killing the boy. He still needed to give his present.

As in a chain reaction, Suigetsu survived and continued the game and the rest of the colleagues followed his lead. CDs, books and DVDs were the most given gifts. Naruto got himself a warm, handmade, red scarf from a girl named Hinata, whose love for the boy was known by everyone but the boy himself. The poor girl almost fainted when she handled the gift to him and he thanked her with a hug. Luckily, for her, she survived with nothing more than a fast heartbeat.

The blonde's turn was quite disappointing for those who were expecting him to give funny and embarrassing hints about the one who was about to receive the present. For a boy who's always making something stupid without caring about the consequences, simply saying that he didn't know the girl and saying her name out loud wasn't really his thing. But what could he do? The girl he had picked had never talked to him, let alone tell him what she liked. There was no

way to make that funny and memorable. Perhaps killing the expectations of many was Naruto's greatest trick. And for that, his friends saluted him.

After receiving her gift and standing up to give her own, the said girl, averting her eyes from some of her classmates, started to talk.

" Well… My secret friend is a girl... I don't talk to her at all but I've seen her in action once. She defended herself like no girl in our class ever would and it was so amazing! Unfortunately, she was sent to detention after that…"

The students kept looking at each other, still without a clue of who could be the said girl. They surely needed that hint that would kill the mystery.

" Also, she has pink hair and green eyes."

With the pink characteristic mentioned, no doubt remained. It was Sakura. The girl with the pink hair and green eyes, who doesn't particularly talk to many people and who doesn't mind getting in trouble to defend herself. The pinkete had really impressed the girl on that day. On that day, she was noticed by someone.

" thank you…"

" No, thank you!"

" Uh? For what?"

" Well... I had no idea of what to give you so I used it as an excuse to talk to Sasuke-kun! He's so hot!"

" What? Sasuke helped you choosing?"

" He gave me the whole idea. He told me you like to preserve your happy moments. I hope you like it!"

Smiling and handling Sakura the gift, the girl returned to her seat near her friends so she could talk about how cute the raven haired Uchiha was from that spot and from every other spot in the classroom. That group was entirely formed by Sasuke's fangirls, and even if they saw the pinkette as an enemy, none of them would actually appeal to violence or anything. They knew how to be civilized. And most of all, they knew the Uchiha would never forgive them if something happened to the pinkette. So, as a part of their strategy to get him, the girls intended to be nice and friendly to Sakura.

Too bad the pinkette couldn't care less about that plan. It was not like she would get involved or anything.

For being too curious to wait, the pink haired girl opened the green paper bag in front of everyone. She didn't know what the girl meant by preserving happy moments and she certainly didn't know how the boy could have said something like this. How could he know she was a nostalgic girl? It didn't make sense in her mind even if they spent almost every day together. What could he have suggested to the girl? Maybe it would even be a trick since he was always teasing her. Sakura wanted to know what was inside that bag. And until she opened it, she would never know.

Forgetting about the others around her, the pinkette opened the bag just to reveal a big portrait, completely decorated with colors, texts bubbles and friendly quotes that all teenagers like to read. One in special catching her attention.

we didn't know that we were making memories-

And so, all the time she had spent with the boy started to show up in her mind. All their discussions, their fights, their laughter and all of their adventures. In the end, he really helped her creating some good memories. Good memories that deserved to live forever in a picture. Sakura had loved the present she had gotten from him. She just hope he liked hers too.

With a faint smile on her lips, the girl took a deep breath, and still holding her gift, she started to look around her classmates. She saw as most of them weren't paying attention to her as she attempted to start her turn. The pinkette kept turning around, and not mattering where she tried to keep her eyes on, all she could see were lazy and not caring eyes. She was invisible to them. To all of them, but the girl didn't care about it. Unfortunately, she was already used to that feeling of loneliness. Even if people would give her presents and include her on games, Sakura always knew that, in the end, people are alone. She believes in that almost as much as she believes in the corruption of every human soul. That girl is surely a pessimist person. However, when she locked her emeralds on his dark pearls, loneliness seemed worse than normally would and gentle actions were possible in the world. He gave her hope to a better life and better people. All he had to do was look at her in the way he was looking on that day. Perhaps she would also appreciated the gift she was about to give him.

Keeping her focus on the Uchiha and on the Uzumaki, Sakura began her speech. Unlike many have thought, the girl wasn't shy and didn't have any problem with talking in front of everyone. It was not like they really cared about what she would say.

" My secret friend is a boy... He's a huge headache for me and can't simply take a no as an answer. He's arrogant, cocky, and that smirk is the most annoying thing he has... I honestly don't know what girls see about him... I mean, have you ever seen that hair? It's totally a duck butt."

" it's Teme!" The Uzumaki screamed, dragging people eyes to the raven haired boy instantly. Sakura smiled, confirming Naruto's guess.

" ... So that was why you kept asking…" Sasuke said, offering her a surprised smirk.

" You know I'm a direct girl…"

" well... Even if I think you know the reason why girls like me, you do have a point when you called me your headache."

" I'm always right about you…"

" Hn. So, where's my present? Don't tell me you forgot."

" No, I didn't... It's just... It's a little too heavy for me. Can you help me picking it up? It's in my locker…"

"How did you bring it to school then?"

" My dad helped me... Are you coming or what?"

" Tch... You're so complicated. Let's go."

None of them really cared about what the others had to say. They didn't care about Naruto's curious voice, mumbling something about wanting to see, or the girls' disappointed pouts when the raven haired boy left the class. At that moment, the two teens were trapped in their own world. And her gift would only make sense while they were there. The duo walked around the hallways, making fun of the forced gifts people had bought each other. Things that didn't make sense at all but still made many smile. Neither of them really understood what passed inside their classmates' minds, but it didn't matter anymore. They were there, in front of her locker.

The show was about to start.

" Okay... I need to tell you something…" She said, turning to face him.

" Uh? Now?"

" Yeah... Two things, actually…"

" Hn. What is it?"

" The first is... Thank you for the portrait. I really liked it..." She said, opening the locker and taking her bag from inside. She put her gift inside, and slowly placed it on the floor. The locker's door was still opened.

" I knew you would... You have many of them in your room... I just need to give you a pic now…"

" We will think about that later…"

" You're right... Now my present is the most important thing. Where is it?"

" Well... That's the second thing. It's not big or heavy... I can carry it easily... I just wanted to take you out of the class."

" Really? Hn, just because I was excited... You killed my expectations, Sakura."

" Stop being a kid. I'm giving you what you told me you wanted."

" What I told you?" He made a confused face. " And what was that?"

" A kiss, of course."

His expression went blank for a second as she closed the door of the locker. Sakura had a smile on her face and both of her hands were behind her back. There was a tricky expression behind that facade, Sasuke knew it. There had to be. She couldn't be saying the truth. That girl, who would never even treat him well, kissing him? No. It just didn't make sense. Still, he was curious to see until where she would go. Perhaps he could even take the chance to surprise her with a real kiss.

" ... Good one, Sakura... I'm not falling for that."

"It's true! I swear."

" ... Why should I believe you?"

" Because I had the trouble to bring you all the way here…"

" Hn... Still, I don't believe you."

" Tch.., just close your eyes, okay?"

" Close my eyes? Do you think I'm an idiot? You're throwing something on me, aren't you?"

" I already told you I'm not... Trust me, okay? Just close them for a second…"

They kept staring at each other for a good minute before the boy finally gave up. He closed his dark pearls and crossed both of his hands over his chest. He seemed to be doubting her words. He seemed to be waiting for something to be thrown at him, but in the end, all her words were truth.

Haruno Sakura was really going to give the Uchiha a kiss.

" Open up."

While Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, he couldn't stop thinking that she really had lied. No kiss was planted on his lips and no contact between them had happened. He knew he shouldn't have trusted that girl, but at least, he thought, nothing had happened to him. Nothing but a big surprise when he finally looked at her opened hand in front of him.

Laying on her palm, a drop shaped chocolate, wrapped in a metallic fabric and with a small paper coming from inside. It said KISS. The exact thing he had asked for. It was sweet like a kiss. Fast like a kiss and definitely tastier than a pair of lips.

Sakura had surely tricked him.

But there was still more to come.

" Merry Christmas, secret friend."

" KISS? The chocolate KISS?"

" Yeah... You didn't really say the kind of kiss you wanted so... I thought about the band and the verb kissing but... In the end, I thought you would prefer the chocolate..." She smirked.

" ... Silly. I knew you were up to something... But it was a good one. It would have only been better if I actually liked sweets." He smirked back, thinking he had won.

" Really? Then give it to me. I like chocolate."

In a quick move, Sakura took the chocolate from his hand, unwrapped and ate it with one, single bite. The boy didn't like what she had done, after all, it was his kiss.

Fortunately, he was about to have it back.

" I can't believe you ate my chocolate! I want another KISS no-"

Sasuke never had the chance to finish his phrase. The girl pressed him against the locker, holding his arms down so he couldn't wrap them around her waist, and finally kissing him. A chaste kiss from her part, but after some seconds when he finally realized what was happening, it had a little bit more from his part. Sasuke let out his tongue to lick her lips, waiting for her to give him an opening that never came. She was blushing nervously and the only thing she could think about was how on earth she ended up having that idea. Maybe it was a payback from the time he almost made her kiss him or even a secret wish that didn't wait for a mistletoe to come true. All she knew was that his lips were soft, his tongue was warm and his arms were struggling to set free. Maybe it was time to let him go. Maybe it was time to finish her Christmas present.

Parting her lips from his, Sakura left him breathless and shocked with his back pressed against the locker. While he kept thinking about what had just happened, the girl, with her flushed cheeks, ran away, catching her bag on the way and heading towards the exit. She couldn't stay there. She couldn't face him. She couldn't let him know that, in the end, she also enjoyed it. Sakura had a reputation to preserve, after. And that tender and chocolate flavored kiss wouldn't ruin it.

" Sakura, wait! W-What was that?!"

She stopped, not looking back but showing joy in her voice.

" Wasn't it what you asked for? Hn... Consider it a payback from the other day…"

" Uh? What are you saying? Come back here."

" Hn... Merry Christmas, Sasuke…"

Saying so, she disappeared. She knew she wouldn't be followed because the boy was still blushing breathless, and he still needed to go back inside to continue the game. She also knew he wouldn't have time to go after her for he was traveling with his family later on that day. In the end, she left him completely surprised and with the taste of chocolate in his mouth. And what a delicious chocolate it was.

 _ **End of the Chapter**_


	16. Chapter 16

.

.

.

.

Monday.

A day feared by people all over the world.

The day right after Sunday, and the most distant day of the next weekend. Few things in the world are worse than a Monday, and a Monday after a long Holliday is one of these things. Students become zombies on this day. They walk slowly, avoiding human contact and making weird noises with their mouthes. Their eyes turn as red as two tomatoes because they didn't have enough time to sleep, and there are chances that they can't even remember their own names.

Monday is always a difficult day in Konoha High School.

But on that Monday, before the classes began and when most of the students were aimlessly walking around the hallways, a certain raven haired boy was desperately looking for a girl who had the answers his head had asked him during the whole winter break. A raven haired boy whose cellphone was confiscated by his mother during their family trip, and whose hair looks a lot like a duck. Yes, Sasuke is that boy. And the girl he was looking for was no other than his pink haired tutor.

His feet were strongly running through the hallways as he evaded the walking bodies. He avoided his fangirls, ignored his friends and even walked away from Naruto without giving the blonde their usual fist bump. The Uchiha had no time to waste with anything or anyone other than the girl, and considering the time, he knew there was only one place where she could be.

Sasuke wouldn't let her escape. Not again.

Opening the door with all his strength created a noise so loud that people around the whole hallway stopped to look at him. They feared the reaction of that boy and simply turned around, walking away from him. That action made many girls tremble in fear, yet, the only one who was supposed to have been scared didn't even hear him because of her earphones. Sakura, as in all of the other mornings, was sleeping. Her arms were crossed on the table, serving her as a pillow for her head, while pink locks messily covering her face and two blue wires were coming out from that pink mess. If only she was sleeping near the window, the whole scenario would be worth a picture, but the boy didn't have a camera on his hands let alone patience to do so. Sasuke was feeling like a train-wreck of emotions inside, and he couldn't simply stay there looking at her.

He just couldn't wait any second longer.

Closing the door behind him, the Uchiha rushed to her table, and in a delicate way only he knows how, he woke her up with a loud and shaking hit on the table, causing his palms to becoming red in consequence. That hit probably ended up stronger than necessary, but in the end, it served its purpose. The sleeping beauty lifted her head in shock and let out a scared scream. She probably thought that a disaster was happening, and in someway, she was right.

A bomb was about to explode, and its name was no other than Uchiha Sasuke.

" What the f…" She shot her emerald eyes open, looking around for any sign of fire.

Her green eyes were widened and her ribcage was going up and down frantically. Sakura was about to have a heart attack. If not for his dark and serene orbs, the girl would have died right there. Because of him, his grumpy face and that accusing glare, instead of dying, Sakura rose up from that chair in anger and glared back at him. Sasuke shouldn't have woken her up like that.

" Uchiha Sasuke, what's the meaning of this!? Don't you know how be a normal person?!"

" Knock it off! You sleep like a rock, Sakura!"

" You could have been more gentle! It's not like the world is ending!"

In a certain way, his world had been feeling like it would end during the whole winter break. Planet Sasuke needed to be saved, and she was the only one who could.

And he had no time to waste with casualties at that moment.

" Sakura…"

" Maybe just a tap on my shoulders…"

"Sakura..."

" Or you could have taken out one of my earphones!"

" Sakura!" He screamed, making her stop. Her silence prevailed for a long time after that. " Sakura..." He took a deep breath, clenching one his hands. " What the hell was that?"

" What was what, Sasuke?"

" You know what I mean!" His glare returned, but her face seemed as blank as ever, and such face made his anger rise incredibly.

How come she had forgotten about what kept him up for nights during the past few days?

No, the Uchiha wouldn't let her forget. Even if he had to repeat the scene, he would make her remember!

Unfortunately, for him, kissing those lips again wouldn't be necessary.

" The KISS! The kiss you gave me! The kiss you and I shared! The kiss-"

" Stop it! I got it... I got it..." Her voice turned low, and for the first time in all of the times they had a fight- and there were many- her eyes, her green, determined and confident eyes averted from his own black ones.

Was he going mad or Sakura was really shy to talk about that kiss?

" Hn. Explain."

" Can't you just forget it?"

" No. Explain it, now."

" Honestly... What is there for me to explain about a kiss? It's not like you have never kissed a girl before…"

" True, but none of the girls I've kissed were hiding the real reason why they did it. So, will you just tell me or should I understand that kiss as the confirmation of your love for me?"

" Tch... As if…"

" Then spill it out! Why did you kiss me?"

" Because... Because…"

As his eyes were practically digging holes in her whole body, Sakura started to feel the temperature rising in her chest. Her heart was still beating fast and her eyes were still looking for a safe place.

How come he wanted that answer so badly?

An answer that not even she was sure of. The answer he wanted wasn't the same she found for herself during the winter break. Sakura couldn't tell him that her heart told her to do so. He would never believe her, even if it was true.

So, after using her few seconds to think, the pinkette found an answer that would make him happy and take away one more problem from her shoulders. What she was about to tell him wasn't a lie, but it wasn't a complete truth either.

" You see... I didn't know what to give you and you kept saying that you wanted a kiss... And there was also that day you tricked me... "

" So you're trying to tell me that you made all that scene because of that stupid Christmas game?"

" Well... Yeah?"

" Hn. Bullshit."

" What!? It's true!"

" If it's true, then… Would you have kissed any boy if they had told you that he wanted a kiss?"

His accusing eyes were closer when that question came out. His face was just some inches away from hers, his lips seemed to be teasing hers as if they wanted to be kissed again and his hands were both supporting his weight on the desk.

Sakura hated that look.

She hated it because, with that look, he would always end up having what he wanted from her. It was infuriating, but it was true. Perhaps she had grown too intimate to him. And, when such thing happens, it's hard to make it stop.

After cursing that boy countless times in her mind, a sigh ran away from her lips. She knew the point he wanted to reach with that question and out of all the unsolved topics in her mind, the choice of the person who would be kissed by her was already made long ago.

It had to be him.

Sakura wouldn't simply kiss a stranger, no. It had to be Uchiha Sasuke, and that would be the hardest to explain.

" Look... I wouldn't have kissed anyone that not you... I wouldn't even have kissed Naruto, If you wanna know... So believe me when I say that I did that for many reasons that not even I know for sure…."

"... Hn... But there is one more thing I wanna know…"

" What is it?"

" Did it mean anything to you? Did you like it? Do you... Want to continue from where we stopped?"

Her cheeks blushed immediately. If she remembered well, the point where they had stopped was just before he could stick his tongue out to put inside her mouth. If just remembering that made her heart skip a beat, imagine doing it again? That girl wouldn't survive the end of her last year. She would die for sure. And seeing him coming closer was not helping at all.

" I-I thought it was just one thing…"

" Hn... If you say yes then it will all become one."

" Wait... Sasuke... I…"

" What is it?"

Looking at him like that, with his lips almost touching hers and his eyes half closed looking at her, made her heart brake into many tiny pieces. The memories of her old days returned, and after so long, they almost made her cry. If she let him kiss her like that, it would be the same as allowing him to enter her life in a way no one had ever entered before. It would mean trusting that he wouldn't make her suffer and that she would make him happy. And it would all be too hard since she herself was still trying to trust that people wouldn't hurt her again and that she was a happy person again.

She couldn't let him get so disappointed like that.

She couldn't hurt him with the pieces of her still broken heart.

" I can't... We can't do this…"

" Why not?"

" Because... You and I are great friends... And just that is enough for people to look at you differently... If they saw us together... They wouldn't leave you alone…"

" I don't care about it. If I had you, then they wouldn't be important... Who needs friends like them?" Her face had turned sad for a moment. It was visible that there was something behind that excuse that was really making her suffer. A scar of her past that was still deforming her skin. There was something terribly wrong with her, and Sasuke was completely aware of that.

" ... And what If we got separated? Would you be all alone? In a couple of months we will all follow different paths... You won't see me every day anymore... Maybe you even find a girlfriend in college... This whole thing would just make things awkward between us until the end of high school... We shouldn't destroy everything right now because of a kiss…"

" Are you saying that you don't wanna try because you're afraid of losing me?"

"..." She looked away, blushing harder. There would be no way she would admit so in front of him. " All I'm saying is that risking it all in the end would be too dangerous... And I also don't wanna be a bother to you in your last months here."

" What do you mean by that?"

" ah, you know... I don't wanna be between you and your friends... Enjoy your last days here with them... I'm sure you would miss all the fun if you were dating a girl like me."

" A girl like you? You mean a smart and beautiful girl that has a great personality?"

She chuckled, giving him the most painful fake smile he had ever seen. " A girl who is always in trouble... A girl who prefers to stay at home instead of going out... A girl considered invisible by many."

His heart was still shocked with that smile.

How could she believe that all of those qualities were flaws?

How could she believe she was wrong for doing so?

How could she believe she was not the perfect girl for him?

It just didn't make sense. Seeing her shy, heartbroken and not confident was something unbelievable . That was not the Sakura he knows. That was not the girl he kissed and that was not the girl he likes. There was something terribly wrong with her and he had to find out before her old self was lost forever. Sasuke had to bring her back and he would do whatever it would take him to do so. Even agreeing with those stupid words she had said.

" Hn... You're not invisible to me…"

" That's because we are great friends…"

"... Maybe you're right... What was I thinking...? You and me, dating? No way..." He chuckled. " How would Naruto react, right?"

" Exactly! ... I'm happy to know you understand it…"

" Hn. I do... Don't worry. I was just a little shocked, you know...? I didn't expect that kiss at all."

" Yeah... Sorry about that... I guess kissing someone like that is a little too shocking."

" It is... But, it's okay... I'll have my revenge, you'll see." He smirked.

" What!? Aren't we friends?"

" We are... But revenge is still revenge."

" And what do you plan on doing? Kissing me back?"

" Only when you ask me to."

" Don't even dream about it…"

" Hn... It's none of your business... You'll know when it happens…"

" I have a bad feeling about it."

" You better have, Sakura…"

" Tch... Idiot... So... Are we okay? Our classes are still up too?"

" Of course. Don't worry about it, okay? Same time same place."

" Good... But... I can't really come today…"

" Uh? Why not?"

"... I have a problem, this is all…"

" A problem?"

" Yes, a problem."

" Hn... Fine by me, but you'll have to compensate it for me later."

" Uh? It's just one day!"

" I don't care. Biology is still biology."

" ... Fine fine... " She sighed. "We will mark a day for me to teach you again... As long as it's not today…"

At that moment, when her hands trembled, when the word 'today' came out and by the way that whole conversation just didn't make sense; Sasuke knew her problem was related to something that would happen on that day.

A problem that was killing her inside.

And because of that, he was going to follow her later on that day. Sasuke wouldn't let her face it all by herself. She would have his help, liking it or not.

" Of course not today... You have a problem to solve, right? "


	17. Chapter 17

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke felt like a ninja back on that day.

Through dark alleys and from behind trash cans, the Uchiha followed his pink haired tutor around the town without being noticed or drawing any unnecessary attention. He went where she went. Ran when she ran. Even stopped to see the same things she had. His odd behavior wasn't really common in teenagers, yet, when adults do it, the names given to them are stalkers.

But that was completely different, right?

Just because he was secretly walking around after her, it didn't make him a stalker, right? At least not in his thoughts. Instead, the boy preferred to call himself a worried friend that doesn't take no for an answer.

Yes, he thought. It was a much better definition.

His dark eyes didn't leave her for a second as she walked through the crowded streets of Konoha. Thanks to her characteristic, pink hair, the whole tracking thing became a lot easier, for it certainly drew a lot of attention. It simply couldn't pass unseen. It was too bright and too pink, and the girl herself also contributed for a beautiful scenario. Sakura is a beautiful girl, anyone can see that. And that beauty of hers was also noticed by the ones that crossed her way.

Many were the flirtatious looks and the number of indecent comments wasn't any lower. Those men were a bunch of perverts and that certainly made him furious. So furious that he could start a fight in a matter of seconds. Still, he held himself back.

The way she looked held him back.

So calm and innocent, Sakura walked around without being bothered by any of the things that drove him mad. The thoughts in her head distracted her from that dirty part of the world. She was submerged in her own reality and that place was a mystery to him. That girl couldn't care less about what the others said about her. The only thing she cared about was what was happening inside her own head. And such thing, with no shadow of doubt, was the most complex, yet simple thing that boy has ever witnessed. It was impossible for him to understand. Still, if there was one thing he knew about what was going on inside her mind, was that it was powerful enough to make her smile. A beautiful and warm smile like he had never seen on any girl's face. He wondered if she ever kept their memories together in the same place as those that made her happy.

He really wanted her to do so.

Having left behind many concrete blocks and green lights, the pinkette finally reached her destination: The Konoha Hospital. A huge place with a huge number of people walking in and out through those big, black, automatic doors. Sasuke, for what he knows, has been in that place only two times in his life. Once when he was first brought to the world and the other when he twisted his ankle while playing with Itachi. Considering this two previous experiences, the boy's memories of that place are almost zero. The only thing remaining is the pain of the shot he received in order to stop the pain on his foot.

Ironical, he thought.

Medicine was way too complicated for him to understand. It was a completely different reality from his own. It was a world he wouldn't mind not knowing about, but in order to understand more of what was happening with his pink haired tutor, not only Sasuke would have to enter the hospital but he would also have to jump headlong into the whole surgeries and medications thing. He would have to see her world with his own eyes. And he was ready to do it.

The curious-friend-and-not-a-stalker waited a little so the pinkette could finish her talk with the girl from the reception. Impressively, the whole chat was quite fast and it made it seem as if they knew each other already. By seeing so, the Uchiha feared that girl might have been spending too much time in that hospital. And if that shot has taught him something, is that hospitals aren't the kind of places where spending too much time is a positive sign. At that moment, his heart started to beat a little faster due to his anxiety.

What on earth could she be doing there?

Once the perimeter was safe, the raven haired boy rushed inside and the whole atmosphere changed. It was a heavy atmosphere. There were people crying, people hurt and even hurt people that were crying. All of that plus the strong smell of disinfecting products. Never again would he complain about the flower scented covers his mother put on his bed. The boy finally went to the center desk, where two girls were hurriedly filling some documents. One of them was incredibly focused on her job so, as an obvious thing, Sasuke directed his attention to the other one, the same one that had talked to his friend some moments ago. Perhaps she could explain him what was happening.

" Hello, how may I help you, young boy?"

" Hi... My name is Uchiha Sasuke and I... I was wondering if you could tell me what that girl with pink hair was doing here?"

" Uh? I'm sorry, I don't think I can give you this information... What is your relation with that girl?"

" What? I-I know her! Haruno Sakura. We are in the same school and I ended up following her until here."

" Oh my god, are you stalking Sakura-chan?!" She said, widening her eyes in surprise.

" Eh?! No! No! You got it all wrong! I-I.. We are… We are…"

His head was a mess. Of course he should have thought about an excuse earlier. He should have known that hospitals don't simply give free information about their patients to strangers. And in that case, he was certainly a stranger. A stranger in a huge trouble. A huge trouble that was about to involve more people.

Coming from behind him, a clipboard was placed over the central desk and some short, dark locks were tickling his ear. From the corner of his eyes, the boy could see a white lab coat and a name tag partially hidden inside one of those pockets. The fragrance exhaling from that figure reminded him of cleaning alcohol and soap. That woman- because no man would have such delicate shape of hands- was surely standing too close. Close enough to make anyone uncomfortable. But all the proximity didn't intimidate him. What intimidated him, though, was the intensity of her eyes as she looked at him. They were black just like his ones, but for some reason, hers seemed to be a lot more dangerous.

A lot more lethal.

" What do we have here...? Someone stalking our Sakura-chan?"

" Yes, Shizune-sensei!"

" Eh? No! No! I'm not a stalker I am her-"

" Boyfriend?" Shizune said, taking a better look at his features.

" Uh?"

His face went blank and so did all the others who were paying attention to that weird conversation. The only change between those expressions was that, after some seconds, his was the only one that didn't turn into a teasing smirk or a melted smile that teenage girls wear whenever a couple kiss in a movie. Women are, doubtlessly, a bottomless pit of emotions.

" Come on... We all know Sakura has no friends anymore. So, if you're actually here after her, you're either her boyfriend or you have a huge crush on her."

" Awwe our Sakura-chan in love!"

" I can't believe this!" The other receptionist who was busy until a moment before joined in. " You two certainly form a really cute couple!"

" Yes! Imagine their kids!? You guys are definitely having a girl!"

" Wait, what?"

" Tch... You girls fantasize too much…" The one in the lab coat said, taking her hand to massage her temples. " Well, let's get straight to the point. Why, instead of coming with her, you followed her until here, boy?"

The situation had reached a delicate point that required a lot of thinking. Normally, the Uchiha would have used that moment of silence to clarify the whole misunderstanding. He would tell them that he was not Sakura's boyfriend and that he was not a stalker either. Such thing would have been the right thing to be done. However, if he did tell them the truth, his chances of seeing what his tutor was doing in the hospital would be reduced to zero. He knew what had to be done. Later he would think about what to do with the consequences of that harmless lie.

It was not like pretending to be her boyfriend wouldn't be that hard, right?

" You see…" The Uchiha took a deep breath, clenching both of his fists. " Sakura was acting really weird today. I asked her what had happened, but as always, she didn't tell me anything. Honestly, this stubborn girl is driving me insane! It's not like I could simply forget about it! I worry about her! She's my... Girlfriend, after all…"

" Uhm... Sakura Sakura..." Shizune sighed. " not even you are safe from her stubbornness... Well, I guess I can take you there then. It's not fair for you to be all worried about her, right?"

"Hn."

" Besides, you're the first who ever came after her. If we don't give you guys a hand, then you'll soon give up on her."

" Believe me, I'm not going to do this. I... I care a lot about her."

" Good. I'll be counting on you to make her happy then. She's a really sweet girl, even if it doesn't seem like. If she accepted you in that messy life of hers, it means you're really important to her. Be happy about it!"

The bright smile offered by the medic was really impressive. It was warm, friendly and really sincere. She seemed to know a lot about the pinkette. She seemed to be treating her almost like a part of her family. It was nice to know that, even if at school she didn't talk to anyone, outside of it she was a girl who attracted affection towards herself. Such thing did make him happy, but not completely. What would become of him if she found his replacement from outside of the school? No, he couldn't let it happen. That girl was already too much involved in his life. And he would make sure to be involved in hers as well.

" Well, let me take you there then... Oh, by the way, what's your name?"

" I'm Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

" Sasuke... Nice to meet you. My name is Shizune... I'm Sakura's grandmother's doctor."

" Oh, her grandmother's…" His eyes widened a bit, as he remained his attention on the doctor.

" Yeah... That old lady is here with us for almost two months and Sakura comes every day to see her... I guess she just didn't want you to worry about her."

"... I understand…" He looked down, letting the new information sink in his thoughts.

So that was the reason behind her secret escapes, after all.

" Then follow me, please... I was already planning to pay them a visit anyways…"

" Thank you, doctor Shizune. I appreciate your help."

" Don't thank me yet... You know Sakura-chan will be furious when she finds out you followed her, right?"

" Yeah... I'm really afraid of that now."

" ... If it helps, you'll already be in a hospital."

" Good to know…"

The laughter coming from the doctor's mouth was probably the only sound in between them. Medic jokes were always filled with some kind of painful situation or technical terms or even some morbid stuff. Being beaten by a girl was, certainly, not going to be funny. Yet, it was a risk he had to take for wanting to know so much about her private life. The only thing he could hope for was that Shizune knew how to be fast and precise.

Both the medic and the Uchiha walked through white and green corridors of the hospital until they stopped in front of a room. 699 was the number indicating on the door. An almost inaudible laughter was coming from inside and an anxious heart was nervously trying to explode. Should he really do that? Should he really invade that girl's private space? They weren't even long term friends yet. Sasuke was really starting to have seconds thoughts about the whole thing and they were all telling him to run away. But then, as if a push from a friend, doctor Shizune placed a hand over his shoulder and offered him that warm smile again. And such thing made all the difference.

That smile of hers not only reminded him of how he wanted to see Sakura back to normal again, but also made him remember about what he had found out earlier. He knew she didn't have friends as he did. He knew she was probably carrying all the burden of taking care of her sick grandmother alone. Not that it was something bad, but a hospital isn't the place for a high school girl. And she was going there every single day, not mattering what. His arrival there wouldn't make Sakura happier, but if only it showed her that there was someone worried about her, then it would already be worth all the consequences he would suffer. As long as she knew he would be there wether she wanted it or not, then it would all be worth it.

One last breath and the door was quietly opened by the short haired doctor. Differently from him, Shizune entered talking excitedly and grabbing the latest exams of the patient that was laying on the bed. As a doctor that she is, the woman made sure to do her job and verify if everything was normal with the old lady. And apparently, it was. The way Shizune smiled certainly told him there was nothing to worry about and that it was okay for him to enter. It was okay for him to see his tutor, but it wasn't safe for her to see him.

As the intruder he was, Sasuke kept quiet for the first moments he was there. He observed the whole room and the scene he saw was a lot better than the one he had pictures in his head. His pink haired friend was sitting on a chair, next to the bed and with a book in her hands. She was doing some homework, he concluded, and that was probably the reason why she didn't turn to see the ones coming in. Her concentration was stealing her away from the real world once again. And there was a lot of grace in the way such thing was done.

Next to the pinkette, laying on a white bed was an old woman, with gray hair and a smile as bright as any girl in the spring of their youth. There were some wires attached to her arms and chest, but nothing that would impress him in any way. She seemed really happy to see the doctor coming in, but what was really making her curious was the presence of that raven haired boy.

Who could that cute young boy be?

" Hey there, Harunos! How have you been?"

" Oh, Shizune-sensei! It's good to see you!"

" Good to see you too, Haruno-san. Enjoying the new room?"

" Yes! It's a lot better than the ICU."

" You bet it is. In here, not only you can receive visits from your granddaughter but also from her lovely boyfriend. Right, Sasuke?"

The mood inside the room changed brutally. The warm smile of the old lady dropped into a thin line and the girl with vivid pink hair stopped reading and lifted her head slowly. At first, Sakura thought she had misunderstood something or even confused her realities. She thought she was imagining things, but once she saw her grandmother's expression and turned around so her emeralds could meet the Uchiha, something inside of her started to boil.

Chances were that Sasuke would really need a hospital after that.

In one single sound, grandmother and granddaughter expressed the same question:

" BOYFRIEND?!"

The only difference was in their tones. While the old lady showed excitement and happiness, the young one felt like murdering someone.

What the hell was he thinking?

" Sakura, I can't believe you hid such a beautiful gentleman from me!" The old lady said, clapping her hands in excitement.

" Grandma... I-I... Sasuke... He's n-"

" it's a pleasure to meet you, Haruno-san." The Uchiha said, walking a little further into the room. " My name is Uchiha Sasuke and I'm your granddaughter's boyfriend."

" You are n-"

The Uchiha bumped her with his elbow. She could not open her mouth that quickly. Not when that old lady seemed so happy.

" Oh my... I didn't know you had a boyfriend, Sakura... Why didn't you tell me?"

" Grandma... I... Sasuke and I…"

" We started dating not too long ago. I guess she didn't know how to tell her dear grandmother about it."

" Yeah…" Sakura looked at him, and as soon as she saw his eyes looking at her, the girl decided to play along. It would certainly hurt her pride, but it would also make her grandmother happy. And that was the one thing she wanted the most. "… It's like he said."

" Sakura, you silly... You can tell me anything... Hehe she thinks I can't handle strong emotions…"

" If you can handle your granddaughter, then you can handle anything." The raven haired boy smirked, making the old woman chuckle.

" I see he already knows a lot about you, Sakura…"

" He knows too much, actually." Sakura glared at him. He was certainly screwed when that whole thing ended.

The eyes of that old lady wouldn't simply leave the Uchiha. She was examining him from head to toes, and she didn't bother hiding it. Perhaps she was still to shocked by such great news. Knowing her granddaughter like she does, the elder Haruno always worries about Sakura's life outside of their family circle.

Does she have friends?

Does she go out like normal girls do?

Is she in love? Not really, but for the moment, knowing that Sakura had someone by her side made everything better for that old woman.

" Young boy... Come closer, please."

" Hai…" He nodded, approaching the hospital bed.

Once he was close enough, the woman who was around 77 placed both of her hands on his cheeks and started to appreciate his own features with her eyes that were a lot similar to Sakura's. The grandma was impressed with her granddaughter's taste, and she even pictured a scene with of both of those teens together.

They are perfect for each other, she thought.

Young love… Such a beautiful thing, indeed.

" Lovely…"

" Thank you…" He smiled, earning a satisfied expression from the old lady.

" Sakura, be sure not to scare this boy away... I still don't know how you managed to catch such a good, young man."

" Grandma!" The pinkette hissed. What did she mean by that?!

" Hn. Don't worry... She won't scare me away even if she wants to... I'm persistent, right, Sakura?"

" So persistent that it's annoying."

" You're so funny, darling."

" Sakura, don't call your boyfriend annoying!"

"..." Sakura pouted and Sasuke smirked. Playing her boyfriend near such a nice, old lady was, definitely, funny.

" Oh, I can't help to ask... How did you two first meet? And when did you start dating? And what have you two done up until now as lovebirds?"

" Grandma, it's not a big deal, okay?"

" Don't be such a party pooper, Sakura! I'm curious. Can you tell me about it, Sasuke?"

" It would be my pleasure, m'am."

"Maybe other time he can tell you, Haruno-san." Shizune finally got in the middle of it, earning a silent gratitude from Sakura. She had work to do, after all. " Now we need to make some exams to see how you're going…"

" Finally!" Sakura said, throwing both of her hands in the air.

" Already? But I wanted to know about it…"

" Don't worry, let them go downstairs and grab a drink while we do it... It will be fast, I promise."

" Uhm... Okay, Shizune-chan... But you better be fast this time... It's the third exam this week."

" You had a heart attack, dear. What did you expect me to do?"

" ... You say it as if it was a big deal…"

" Let Shizune do her job, grandma. We will be right back, right, honey?" The pinkette said, pushing him out of the room.

" Definitely. I'll be right back so we can talk, Haruno-san."

" I'll be waiting then!"

With a smile on his face, the Uchiha placed both of his hands inside the pockets of his pants as if showing a relieved sensation. Meeting the grandma wasn't that bad, after all. In fact, it had been really cool. He couldn't wait for the end of her exams so he could talk to her again. Sakura's family was, certainly, amazing. Unfortunately, Sakura wasn't like most of them. She was ready to kill him by that time. He was certainly going to need a doctor after she was done with him…

" What the hell was that, Sasuke!? What are you doing here? And what's this thing about being my boyfriend!?"

" Well... I can explain..."

" You bet you can!"

" …. Can't we get a drink first?"

" Damn…" She placed a palm over her face, shaking her head in disbelief. That boy is certainly annoying.

Sighing impatiently, the girl walked in front of him, leading them towards the elevator. Her grandmother's room was on the 7th floor and the restaurant was on the 1st. 6 floors of difference. 6 floors for the girl to end his life. 6 floors with no escape from that cubicle. Or at least that was what he imagined. In reality, through all those 6 floors none of them said anything. Not a single fist was thrown at him and somehow he managed to survive thought the whole ride. Sakura didn't seem to be ready to commit a murder, for sure, but he was sure she was about to explode. And you bet he was right.

It was only after they reached the cafeteria and ordered some hot chocolate that the girl with pink hair calmed down. She no longer had that thirsty of blood spread around her face, or had her fists clenched and ready to punch him. Such signs that indicated a mental instability were no longer on her face and it certainly meant that she was not that mad anymore. That or she was about to throw hot chocolate at him. Luckily, for him, the second option didn't even cross her mind.

The fake couple sat on a bench and stood in silence for some good 5 minutes. The girl still held that thoughtful expression and the boy was waiting for a chance to explain himself. He knew that if he managed to tell her all of his reasons to be there and all of the things that made him her boyfriend in her grandma's eyes, she would understand. She would understand and he would survive, for sure. He would be safe as long as he managed to talk to her… That's it, if she believed in him. And looking at the whole thing now, his chances were really low. His heart was, surely, about to explode. Sasuke wouldn't make it until the end.

The pinkette finally took a deep breath and turned her emeralds to face him. Those green eyes of hers were definitely penetrating, Making even the toughest of the men cry like a baby. They were able to make anyone hypnotized by whatever she was about to say. Those eyes would be the death of him. Not that he would mind, actually, but before he could die, he would certainly tell her the truth about that mess.

" Sasuke, I-"

" It's not my fault! I was following you because I thought you were acting weird and then, when I got here, the girls from the reception didn't want to tell me where you were and then that doctor came and said I was your boyfriend and that she would take me to you. In the end, I couldn't tell the truth or they would kick me out... Then your grandma is such a nice lady and I didn't want to see her sad then... Then we ended up here…"

The blank expression returned to her face, and while she tried to compile the information, the boy bit his lower lip. At least, if she was about to kill him, he had had the chance of explaining everything. His nervousness was certainly gone, but his anxiety for her answer was still there. And it was growing by the seconds of silence they shared. Sasuke couldn't take it for too long. He NEEDED her answer, and fortunately, it came. Even if it was not how he had expected it to.

" Are you saying that you stalked me because you were worried?"

" Hn. I didn't stalk you... I just followed you because I'm a curious friend... And yes, I did it because of that."

" And the whole boyfriend thing was all because of Shizune and the girls from the reception?"

" Yes... These women are really complicated... Are you mad?"

The silence returned once again, but at that time, it didn't last as much as before. It was soon broken by a joyful laughter that came from the pink haired girl. That was such an unusual happening and such a precious view that not only warmed his heart, but also brought a faint blush to his cheeks. That girl was cute when she was acting serious, but when she was laughing, her cuteness reached a whole new level. It was even unfair for her to laugh near him. If only she laughed more often, then her grandmother wouldn't have to worry about her her being single. Luckily, for him, she chose to hide such powerful and secret weapon. He was one of the only people in the world who had seen such beautiful laughter. And, if it depended on him, no one else would need to see it. No one else but him.

" W-What is it?"

" I-I... Sorry... I just can't believe you did it all for me…"

" I don't see what's so funny about it…"

" Uhm... Forget it then... I'm okay, don't worry…"

" Hn, you know... I've heard what Shizune said... I know you've been coming to the hospital every day and... If you need someone to talk to, I'll be here. Not only as your student but as your friend, and while we are here, as your boyfriend, I guess…"

The boy nervously scratched the back of his neck and looked away so she couldn't see the embarrassment that was spread around his cheeks. Even if it had come out a little too cliché, Sasuke meant every single word he had said. He would be there for her. He would listen to her problems and would even come to the hospital with her. He didn't want to see her alone or sad or carrying something way bigger than herself. And she understood his message. And you bet, it hit her really hard.

" Sasuke... You know, normally I would tell you to leave me alone but... Now that you've made my grandma happy, I guess I can't help it, right? I'll have to put up with you for a little longer... At least until she leaves the hospital." She smiled playfully at him and he answered the gesture by doing the same.

" I think we can make it work…"

" Yeah, we can…"

" Actually, I wouldn't mind pretending to be your boyfriend around here... I'll even let you kiss me, if you want." He smirked.

" As if…" She smiled teasingly, punching him softly n the shoulder. " Look, I'm really sorry about that day... I didn't know what else to give you and I thought it would be nice an-"

" Did you like the kiss?"

" Uh?" She widened her eyes, blushing a little.

" You know... Did you enjoy kissing me?"

" ... Shouldn't I be asking you this? I mean, I gave you the present…"

" Hn. Fair enough... To be honest, I liked... It was the first time a girl pinned me against the lockers and kissed me."

" ... You pervert."

" Said the one who is my tutor and kissed me."

" ... Touché."

" Hn, you can't win over your boyfriend."

" ... I guess not... Well then, boyfriend, shall we go back? If you want to keep up with this, you better have a good story to convince my grandma."

" Dear Sakura…" He smirked. " Leave it to me. Your grandma will love me."

Sakura sighed.

" I deserve it…"

" Hn, you can thank me with a kiss later, girlfriend."

" As if... Let's make things clear, okay? No kissing."

" If you can control yourself, I'm sure we will be fine."

" ... Pervert."

" Hn. Let's go back.."

And so, the fake lovers walked back to the room. On the way, while Sasuke planned a story, Sakura explained him about her grandmother having a weak heart and that she was doing her best not to expose her into anything too shocking. As the only granddaughter and a future medic, the pinkette didn't really mind going to the hospital. She loved to spend some time there with her grandmother, for those two were really close. That was why, when the old lady scared them during the holidays, Sakura couldn't really think straight on Monday. She had been too afraid back then. She thought she was going to lose her grandmother. And that was not something she could simply tell te Uchiha. He shouldn't be bothered about her own feelings. He shouldn't be bothered by her own problems. And she would make sure he wasn't.

By the time they returned, the exams had already ended. Their love story was already prepared, rehearsed and perfect to make the old lady happy. Nothing else could run away from their control.

Or at least that was what they thought.

When the fake couple entered the room once again, with their hands intertwined, the old Haruno and Shizune were both watching a romantic movie that was on tv. Coincidentally, when the duo walked in, the kissing scene was on, and both of the women were analyzing the whole thing with their eyes glued on the screen. Those kind of scenes were always worth watching, but at that time, there was something wrong with the movie. It just didn't seem real. And if there is one thing that makes both of them mad, is an unrealistic kiss. Romantic women are, surely, troublesome.

" Tch, Shizune-chan, this kiss is just so fake!"

" Uh? Why do you think so, Haruno-san? They are professionals, after all."

" Uhm... Normal people don't kiss like that. That's why kisses shouldn't be faked. There is nothing prettier than a couple in love kissing."

" True, but this is just a story... They are not really a couple."

" Still, they could have made it better! Oh, Sakura, Sasuke, right on time! Why don't you show Shizune-chan what real love is?"

" Uh? What do you mean, grandma?"

" Ah, you know... Why don't you two kiss?"

" Ehhh?"

Even with a weak heart, that old lady is certainly ready for love.


	18. Chapter 18

**Invisible**

.

 **Chapter 18**

.

.

.

 **A/N** : At Last! My Invisible is back! Aw, how I've missed it! I was so busy with my studies and sasusaku month that I had no time for my beloved story! But now everything will be okay! Invisible is back, and I hope you guys are excited for that as well! If you don't remember, please, go check the previous chapters! Thanks a lot, everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. A new character will be introduced and someone will be a little pissed for that… To the chapter!

.

.

.

The atmosphere in there was thick enough to be cut with a knife.

There was barely any air entering their lungs, and the temperature seemed to be getting lower with each passing second.

The sound of the movie was the only thing breaking the deafening silence of the room, and both of them were sure their heartbeats were loud enough to be heard all over the hospital.

Two teenagers were apprehensively looking at each other, while a simple question was still waiting for its answer.

Still waiting for their lips.

"Come on, Sakura and Sasuke… Just kiss already. Show Shizune-chan how a real kiss should be!"

"G-Grandma!" The pinkette said, feeling her cheeks getting warmer and her throat getting dryer. She certainly had no idea of how to react to her grandmother's indecent question.

" What? It's just a kiss, darling. I'm sure you both have already done it before."

"Hn, indeed." He crossed his arms over his chest, nodding in affirmation. Such thing, certainly pissed off the pink haired girl to a whole new level.

" Sasuke!"

" Hn. I'm just saying the truth, Sakura. Besides, it's not a big deal…"

"See? Sasuke-kun agrees with me." The old lady smiled, happy to know the raven haired boy was on her side.

"But I don't!"

" Tch… You're stubborn like your mother."

"No, I'm not!"

"Hn, you are quite stubborn, Sakura…"

"On which side are you on, Sasuke?!"

" I'm just stating the truth."

"Oh, really? The truth?" Sakura lifted one eyebrow, sending him a message she was sure he would understand.

"Hn."

" You are impossible, Sasuke!"

" What a weird family…" Shizune said, sighing and exiting the room in order to give them privacy,

Seeing the two love birds fighting was certainly comforting for that grandmother's old heart. She could see behind her granddaughter's reactions that there was something about that boy that couldn't simply let her remain calm and focused. That boy was able to destroy Sakura's balanced personality with a simple look and he could bring out a complete new side of hers. Sasuke could bring out a young and irresponsible side of hers that had long been forgotten.

A side of hers that she had long abandoned.

Ever since she was sent to the hospital some months before, Sakura's grandmother knew how much it had affected the pinkette's life. She knew Sakura was stressed, worried and a lot apprehensive because of the uncertainties offered by the doctors. Nothing seemed to be wrong, yet it was visible that there was something threatening her grandmother's life. The heart-attacks and the high blood pressure, all combined to the fact that she was already an old woman, made the teenager worry and shut herself in a world where her grandmother is her top priority. It made her shut herself from the kind of life every girl of her age deserves to live, and the old lady was completely aware of that. She was aware that her precious granddaughter was sacrificing her youth in that hospital. She was aware the pinkette was trying to carry that burden all alone.

But that was a burden too heavy for a teenager to carry alone.

With all of the emotional problems and the changes offered by such an inconstant part of the life, the old lady was sure her granddaughter would soon suffer the consequences of her missing on her youth. She knew her little girl would grow up to be a lonely woman if things continued the way they were. She knew she was destroying Sakura's innocence. And that was why, when that raven haired boy showed up and managed to get that immature and sincere reaction from Sakura, the old lady couldn't help but getting happy. She couldn't help but feel at peace.

Holding a tender smile on her lips, the old woman remained quiet while observing the young ones discussing about what was decent and what was not in a hospital room. Neither of them seem to be willing to give in, and it was clear that they had already forgotten about the whole world around them. They were so focused and their hearts were so connected that nothing else mattered. No one else did. Those two were certainly getting along really well, the old lady concluded. And even if they weren't going to kiss or anything, just that small discussion was enough of proof that her old heart needed.

The proof her granddaughter was in love.

Now all that worried grandparent needed to know was wether the boy felt the same way or not.

" You should stop being so perverted in front of an old lady, Uchiha Sasuke!"

" Tch, it's not my fault if-"

"Sasuke!"

A strong, husky voice broke the teen's discussion, making both of them stop to look at the one who had called for the boy's name. The grandmother was still holding a smile on her face, but it was clear in her eyes that she was not going to joke around anymore. She seemed to be serious now, and that sudden change certainly shocked the younger ones.

What could have caused such a brusque change in her?

Could it be that she had found out the truth?

There were tons of other question on their minds, and all of them led to a possible tragedy caused by a stressed heart. Both Sasuke and Sakura were left speechless and with their hearts beating even faster.

They were definitely screwed.

"I would like to talk to you in private, son."

Or probably just one of them was.

"What? Why just him, grandma?"

" Don't worry, Sakura… I won't steal away your boyfriend. You don't have to be jealous of your grandmother."

"Tch."

Crossing her arms over her chest and sighing in annoyance, the pink haired girl took her eyes from the old lady to the raven haired boy that was standing just some inches away from her. His expression seemed calm, but Sakura was sure that Sasuke was as confused as her. In fact, he even had reasons to be in a tighter situation than her.

Sasuke doesn't know the old lady like Sakura does. He doesn't know what she is capable of and he certainly doesn't know what is hidden behind that old and wrinkled smile. The Uchiha was certainly in a complicated situation, and unfortunately, there was nothing Sakura or anyone could do to help him out of that.

The raven haired boy took one deep breath before looking at Sakura's forest, green eyes. He nodded at the pinkette, and after that, Sakura knew it was time for her to leave him he to face the old lady next to them. She hoped she could trust him to handle the woman who taught her how to be a Haruno.

Taking one last glance at her fake boyfriend, the young Haruno finally gave in and turned around so she was facing the door. Her feet started to guide her towards the exit, stopping just before her hand could reach the doorknob. Her face, then, turned around, making her short, pink locks dance around her shoulder, and expose those stunning, emerald eyes of hers one last time before she could leave the room. Apparently, Sakura still had one last thing to say before going home. One last thing before leaving those two alone.

" Don't embarrass me in front of my boyfriend, grandma."

"…" The Uchiha was left speechless, trying his best not to let his lips part in awe. Due to the confident way that word left the pinkette's mouth, even Sasuke was convinced they were actually a couple. That she was actually his girlfriend. And somehow, it made him feel ready for any kind of thing the old lady could throw at him. He felt ready to face the world in order to protect their fake relationship, and that was exactly what he was going to do. Sasuke was ready for anything at that moment, and it was all because of that pink haired girl.

All because of his girlfriend.

And after realizing that, the raven haired boy couldn't hold back the smirk that grew on his lips.

Silly Uchiha, Sakura thought.

" You don't have to worry, Sakura. I won't tell him about the time you used to run around naked around the house."

"Grandma!"

"Ops.."

" Hn, I would love to know about it…"

"Tch, I give up!" Sakura said, throwing her hands up in the air, before finally opening the door. "I'll see you tomorrow then, grandma."

" Okay, darling… Wait for your boyfriend outside. I won't take too long, I promise."

" And who said I'll wait for him? He has legs, doesn't he?"

" Tch… What a mean girlfriend I have…"

" Hn, have fun you two."

The sound of a closing door was the last thing that was heard before a delicate silence enveloped the whole room. His dark eyes were set at the old lady, as he was anxiously waiting for a reaction. Even if his heartbeat had slowed down to an almost normal pace, Sasuke could feel a drop of sweat streaming down his temple. He could feel that suspense slowly destroying his self-control, and if that woman didn't start talking in the next seconds, the raven haired boy knew his calmness would slip away through his finger.

She had to say something, for god's sake!

Fortunately, for the Uchiha, after one long minute of waiting, the obaa-chan changed her static expression, to a softer one.

Perhaps things wouldn't be that bad, he thought.

But he was wrong… Really wrong.

"Sasuke… I'll be straight with you. I know you probably don't want to spend hours talking to an old lady you barely know, right?"

" No… I don't mind, really."

She chuckled a bit, taking her hand to her mouth for a brief moment. " I know you don't… Still, I'll be short. Think before you answer my question, okay?"

" … okay."

The old lady took one, deep breath, and then she locked her tired, green orbs to his dark ones. A smile was no longer decorating her features, and at that moment, he knew the grandmother would drop her bomb.

And what a pink bomb it would be.

" Sasuke… Do you love my granddaughter?"

His eyes widened in shock as soon as the last syllable of that sentence entered his head. His heart skipped a beat and his mouth went agape almost immediately after the message was interpreted.

What kind of question was that?

Did she really expect him to answer?

Would he actually be able to?

These and tons of other questions were haunting his thoughts at that exact moment, creating a pressure he had never felt before. Never before a bunch of words had left him so shocked, and Sasuke was completely aware that the reason behind all that shock was not really the question itself. The reason behind his stress was no other than the answer, and of course, the fact that those eyes were still set on him. Eyes so wise and intense that had a resemblance to the pinkette's ones. Those eyes staring at him were making things a lot harder, for he knew that they would be able to read right through him no matter what answer he chose.

He knew he couldn't lie to that woman, the same way he couldn't lie to Sakura.

He knew he couldn't hide anything from the green eyes of the Haruno women.

Uchiha Sasuke had certainly lost that fight. And all he could do at the moment was telling the only truth he knew.

"Haruno-obaachan, your granddaughter and I are no-"

" That was not what I asked you, Sasuke."

Another punch seemed to have been thrown at his guts, for, once again, he was caught off guard and left totally speechless. That old lady was good… Really good.

" You see… Sakura might seem a mystery for you, but she's an open book for me. I can easily tell you when she's mad or sad… I can tell you when she's in love." Her eyes softened a bit, releasing the tension that was set in between them. She took a deep breath and placed her hands over her lap before continuing her speech.

" For a while now she's been going through a lot in her personal life. She even used to have friends before, but suddenly they all disappeared from her life and she never really told me why. I remember the stories she would tell me about them, with that smile on her face and I knew my granddaughter was happy… Sakura was happy, Sasuke, but then everything changed and her smiles were less frequent every time. I knew I was losing her happiness, and there was nothing I could do to hold it back. Especially not after I got hospitalized… You see, son, there is a lot going on in her heart, and I know she's trying to be strong for me. She's sacrificing her youth for an old woman that won't last very long."

" What? Did the doctors tell you that?"

"… I am old and I'm not stupid, Sasuke… I know my heart isn't strong and I know that it won't give me many more years to live. The doctors haven't said anything, but I know… I've always known, and I am okay with it… I'm not afraid of dying, but I fear what will happen to my Sakura."

Her eyes closed for a moment, as she tightened her grip around the bed sheets. The old woman seemed to be angry at herself and Sasuke knew that nothing that came out of his mouth would be able to offer her a consolation. He knew that there was nothing he could say to make her feel better. However, there really was something he could do in order to bring her old heart some peace.

" Sasuke… She's ruining her life because of something stupid and there is nothing I can do or say to change her mind… But you can."

" Uh? Me?"

"Yes… My granddaughter… I can see herself becoming a cold woman and I don't want that to happen. I can see her losing her feelings, and that's why, when you entered the room and she reacted that way, I felt like there was still hope for her. Even if she doesn't know, it's clear in my head that she feels something for you and that she trusts you… She can be herself around you… Look, I want her to be happy, son… I want her to be loved. And thats why I'll be asking you again… Do you love my granddaughter?"

The wise words of that wise woman were slowly starting to make sense in that messy head of his. Sasuke started to remember the times he has spent by Sakura's side, and he remembered all the times her reactions caught him by surprise. Her smiles, her embarrassed faces, the angry ones and even that time when he knew she was hiding something from him. All of her expressions had left a mark on his heart, and now that he was actually thinking about them, the Uchiha could feel something weird happening inside his chest.

It was warm.

Sasuke could feel his emotions building up inside his chest and all of them seemed to have something related to the pink haired girl. It was stubborn like her and it was unique just like her as well. It was fragile and it was mysterious as well. Even if he wasn't sure of the meaning behind that, he knew that he would understand it as long as she remained by his side.

He would understand as long as she remained visible in his heart.

And after reaching that conclusion, the Uchiha had finally found the answer to the grandmother's question.

" Yes… I do love your granddaughter."

The confident tone in which he spoke, and the sincerity in his eyes almost made the old woman cry in relief. That boy was telling the truth, for sure. He was being honest with himself and that certainly made her happy. Happy for the young love, happy for him, and mostly, happy for granddaughter. Sakura had certainly found an interesting boy that wouldn't simply give up on her, and for what the grandmother could tell, both of the teens would still have a lot of memories to share.

Young love is, certainly, beautiful.

After some seconds, the old lady finally broke the silence with a warm and welcoming laughter. She seemed to be a young girl again, and that smile on her face was definitely heartwarming. The worse part had ended, Sasuke knew. Now all that was left for them to do was enjoying the moments they had left before he had to go. The visiting hour was almost over, after all.

"Well, I'm really happy to know that, Sasuke. You really are a nice young man. I hope my granddaughter won't kick you out of her life with that temper of hers."

" Tch, she really has a short temper, doesn't she?"

" You can't imagine how…"

" I think I'll soon understand it."

"I really hope you do…"

" Hn."

" Well, Sasuke… I think it's time for you to go. Shizune-sensei will be here any minute now to tell you to leave, so…"

" I understand. I really appreciate what you've done for me today, Haruno-obaachan. Thank you for your words." He said, bowing his head down in respect.

" No no… I didn't do anything. You did… Thank you, Sasuke… You have no idea of how happy you've made me."

With a short nod and a shy smile decorating his face, the Uchiha and the grandmother finally said their goodbyes. He promised her to return for a visit, and right after that, he turned around to leave the room. His hands were stuffed into his pockets, and right after he opened the door, the old lady's voice once again returned to his ears. There was still one last thing she wanted to tell him.

" oh, Sasuke! I forgot something!"

"Uh? What is it?"

" Could you please walk Sakura home? I don't like her walking alone in the middle of the night, and since you are her boyfriend…"

"But Sakura has already gone home…."

"oh… Are you sure?"

After seeing that tricky smirk growing on the old lady's face, the Uchiha didn't waste a single minute before exiting the room. His heart was beating faster, as his eyes were carefully looking for any sign of pink throughout the way to the waiting room.

Could it really be? Was she really waiting for him?

No… that couldn't be true. It was Sakura he was talking about. She couldn't have actually waited for him during the whole time he was in there.

Right?

Wrong. And the raven haired boy realized that as soon as his dark pearls saw that pink head sitting alone on a chair, at the corner of that large room.

That girl was really annoying.

Holding a smile back, Sasuke slowly approached her, stopping only when his form was towering over hers. He looked down at her, with a smirk crossing his lips, as he waited for a suitable answer from the girl with the biggest pride he knows. He wanted to see how she would get out of that situation without admitting anything, and he was certainly going to mock her for the rest of her life if she couldn't.

Silly girl, he thought.

The silly girl with whom he's in love with.

" Well well… Weren't you going home?"

" Hn, as if I would leave you behind with my grandmother. Did she find out anything?"

"Yes."

" What?! That old woman… So she knows we are not in love anymore?"

"… Uhmm… Not really."

"Explain yourself, Sasuke."

"Hn, okay. I'll do it on our way home."

" But we won't go the same ways."

" Do you really think I'll let my girlfriend go home alone after she adorably waited for me?" He smirked, looking straight at her pouting face as she childishly stood up with a stomp.

Waiting for him had certainly been a mistake.

"Tch… You idiot…"

"Hn, let's go already."

And so, after he won their provocative discussion, the Uchiha, as the fake boyfriend he is, walked her home like a gentleman would. They talked about what her grandmother had said, and even if Sasuke didn't tell the pinkette neither the old lady's question nor his answer to it, Sakura seemed satisfied for knowing her grandmother had had a happy day. She seemed happy for the old woman, and there was an almost invisible smile playing on her lips to prove so. The Haruno girl was certainly happy and it was beautiful to see her like that, especially after his recent discovery.

Sakura is a lovely girl.

A lovely girl that innocently stole his heart just by being herself.

And he still had so much to learn about her…

The time for them to part finally arrived, as soon as they reached the girl's house. He stood next to her, as she slowly bent down to open the gate that led to her house. She seemed calm and focused, and seeing her from that angle was certainly distracting that silly mind of his. Observing that girl was certainly something interesting for Sasuke, but talking to her was even better. Too bad their talk would end with a goodbye.

" Well… You can go home now, Sasuke… I think you've completed your task as my fake boyfriend for today."

" Hn, aren't you forgetting anything?"

" Am I?" She lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"My kiss, of course. Girlfriends have to kiss their boyfriends goodbye every time."

"If you really want a kiss…" She said, taking a step closer to him. Her lips were curled up, and for an instance, the Uchiha almost believed that his words had convinced her. Almost. "Then I suggest you to get a real girlfriend."

" Hn, no one will ever be like you."

"You're right… She would probably kiss you goodnight, right?" She smirked, chuckling a bit.

"Really funny… After all I've done for you today, you're not even thanking me with a kiss… You're a mean person, Haruno Sakura."

" All you have done? You mean when you stalked me to the hospital, lied to my grandmother and made her feel pity for you?"

"Exactly." He crossed his arms, shamelessly nodding in affirmation.

That boy…

" Tch, you are impossible, Sasuke…"

"Hn, but your grandma likes me anyway."

"Shouldn't you be going home already?"

"Yeah… I guess I'll be going then. I'll leave you alone so you can run around your house naked like before."

Her cheeks turned red and her hands were balled into fists. That boy was certainly going to pay for his words, she thought. "You… I'm going to k-"

But before she could even start her raging attack, the Haruno girl felt a small pressure on her forehead, making her take a step back and close her eyes in surprise. She didn't know what had happened, but as soon as she opened her emerald orbs, she saw his fingers pressed against her skin.

Was that a poke?

" Good Night, Sakura."

And with those words, the Uchiha started his way back home. He walked away, leaving an angry, blushing Sakura behind. She truly is a silly girl and leaving her like that is certainly amusing for the raven haired boy.

It's another one of her expressions he can cherish in his thoughts before going to sleep.

It's a different side of hers that only he can see.

It's the one he loves, her being herself around him.

And if that didn't make his night perfect, then nothing else would.

Too bad that the night was still a child for those who wander in the night.

On his merry way home, just some blocks after the girl's house, a boy, slightly taller than he, with red hair and brown colored eyes, was looking straight at him. He was standing just some meters in front of the Uchiha, who decided to ignore that unusual stranger as he continued his way.

It was not like they knew each other, right?

They didn't have anything connecting them, right?

Wrong.

There was one thing connecting those strangers that were sharing that moment. One, pink haired thing, that had the prettiest green eyes both of them have ever seen.

She is the one thing connecting them. She is the one thing that will turn strangers into enemies.

" Stay away from her."

" Uh? What the-"

" I won't repeat myself. Stay away from Sakura."

"Hn, or else what, you freak?"

" Or else I won't hold back, Uchiha Sasuke."


End file.
